A New Sun
by NeoBlitz
Summary: AU! Five Adepts from Vale with powers slightly different to our favourite Adepts set off on a quet to find Isaac and Garet to deliver some important information.Finally updated!
1. Prologue

**__**

Well I finally chose the people to be in the story and I finally got it really started this is the prologue and doesn't feature any of the chosen characters but they will be in chapter 1. Well that's it for now read the story and give me a review if you like it so far.

A New Sun

Prologue

By Daikar

In the small village of Vale at the foot of Mt. Aleph most of the residents were asleep, with the exception of a group of people who were meeting in the Sol Sanctum. One person quietly left their house and made their way to the Sanctum trying not to wake anybody up. When the person arrived in the Sanctum were the elders of the village, the great healer and a few other people. The person apologised for being late and sat down.

Suddenly the great healer spoke.

"I have called all of you here because 'The Wise One' has consulted with me. He is worried that Isaac, Garet and their friends have failed to stop the Mercury and Venus lighthouses from being lit." he began.

"What has that got to do with us?" one of the people present asked.

"The Wise One thinks that they may not be able to stop the last to lighthouse from being lit either, which means the safety of the world is at stake." He replied.

"But as long as Isaac has the Mars Star Mars lighthouse can't be lit, right?" A woman said.

"Yes, that is correct. But Isaac may not be able to protect the Mars Star for much longer. If it falls into the hands of the wrong person then they will be able to light Mars lighthouse." He explained.

"Yes I see. I understand why you have called Garet's family and Dora here, but why have we been asked to this meeting?" A man asked gesturing to a group of about seven other people with him.

"I will explain," One of the village elders said, "Other than myself, the elders and the guards of Vale your children, well they are too old to be addressed as children, are the most powerful Adepts left in Vale."

"Yes, please continue." Another man said.

"Well neither myself nor the other elders or the guards can leave Vale as Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum will be unguarded against any threats." He explained further.

"So what you are saying is you want our children," a woman said gesturing to the other people around her, "to leave Vale and prevent the lighthouses from being lit."

Another of the elders offered to answer her question.

"That isn't it exactly. We realise they are still quite young, what we wish them to do is to find Isaac and Garet and give them some information that only 'The Wise One', the great healer and they will know. The information can not be given to anyone else under any circumstances." The elder said.

"We can not decide for our children, and I cannot decide for everyone else here, but I'm sure that none of us will stand in the way of what can be done." The man looked around and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then it is agreed that if the children will accept the quest that is before them they will deliver the information to Isaac and Garet."

With that the meeting ended and everyone returned to their homes and rested for the following day the quest would be told to the chosen Adepts.

End of Prologue.

__

What did you think of the Prologue? I hope you liked it, tell me what you think by reviewing. If you are wondering what the information is it won't be released until later in the story. Thanks to all the people who applied to be in the story but sadly everyone couldn't be in it. Those who applied to be in it but didn't get in if you still want to be featured in the story please tell me and I will have you in the story somewhere along the way. Thanks for reading.


	2. 1 A Journey's Beginning

**__**

Just so you know any psynergy being used will be in Italics throughout the story and any psynergy being mentioned will be in quotation marks. Battle scenes will be in Italics and in quotation marks. Here's chapter 1, enjoy.

A New Sun

Chapter 1:A Journey's Beginning

By Daikar

It was a beautiful, bright and warm morning in the small village of Vale. The only people who were awake were three young Adepts who were practicing their psynergy in their training area.

"_Chop_" A boy who looked to be about sixteen said and an invisible sword chopped up some vines that were growing.

"Not bad Kith, it's definitely faster than the other day." Said a girl who appeared to be the same age as the boy.

"Yeah, that was okay. Now try some physical attacks." Another boy the same age as his two friends said.

"Okay. _Energy Razor_" Kith attacked with his sword but it was more powerful than normal. He swung at his friend who was using his own sword.

"Okay now try to hit me. _Cloak_" The boy turned invisible and all that could be seen was a faint outline.

"That's no good we can still see your outline. Go up against that white wall." The girl said.

The two boys fought but it was harder as one was invisible.

"Try this on for size." The invisible boy lunged at Kith with his sword but accidentally stepped into the light and became visible again.

"Too bad Daray, you stepped into the light which uncloaked you." Kith said to his friend as he blocked the attack.

"Damn it. It's too bright so I can't use cloak too well." Daray said.

"We could go into that cave that Isaac and Garet made an opening into." The girl said.

"What cave are you talking about Nerissa? There are no caves in Vale. At least I don't know of any caves." Daray said.

"The one that used to be blocked by the huge boulder, you know the one I'm talking about." Nerissa said but they both shook their heads. "It's beside Kraden's house I'll show you."

~~~

Later on that day the Adepts had finished their training. They were currently in their own homes helping their parents.

Author's Note: Kith isn't helping his parents but rather Daray's parents. It will be explained later on in the story.

"Daray, how was your and Kith's psynergy practice this morning?" Daray's father asked him.

"It went okay, my psynergy is getting more powerful everyday. Nerissa joined us and we went into the cave by Kraden's house so I could use 'Cloak' more effectively without any light to stop it from working." Daray explained.

"That's great that your psynergy is becoming more powerful. Maybe you'll be able to protect Vale someday." His father said thinking that it would be someday soon.

"Dad I know about what the elders want me to do." Daray blurted out.

"What? How? Amanda I need you down here." His father said stunned.

"What is it Marcus?" Daray's mother asked her husband.

"Daray knows about what we talked about last night, and I didn't tell him." Marcus said.

"I didn't tell him either." Amanda replied.

"I followed you last night after you left." Daray said.

"But how? We made sure nobody was following us." Amanda said.

They both were retracing what they did the previous night in their minds. They suddenly looked at each other and said in unison " 'Cloak' ".

"Yes I did use cloak so I could follow you without being seen. I stood just outside the Sanctum and listened to every word that was said." Daray told his awestruck parents.

"We should have realized sooner and made sure you weren't there. We'd decided not to tell you." Marcus said.

"Well I heard and I've decided I'm going to do as The Wise One and the elders wish and find Isaac and Garet." Daray said.

"What do you need to find Isaac and Garet for?" Kith said surprising them as they had forgotten he was there.

"The great healer and the elders will explain it to you both properly. They want you to go to the Sanctum so they can explain it to you better." Amanda said.

With that Daray and Kith made their way to the Sanctum. When they arrived at the Sanctum there were three other people their age waiting with the elders and the healer.

"Well now that everyone has arrived we will tell you what needs to be done." One of the elders said.

~~~

The elders and the healer explained about the situation, why the five of them had been chosen and what they had to do. After all five agreed to find Isaac and crew the elders left the great healer proceeded to tell them what The Wise One wished them to tell Isaac and Garet.

"…and you must not tell anyone else what I have told you under any circumstances. We do not know who can be trusted." The healer said finishing off. "Don't even discuss it among yourselves as you never know who might be listening to you."

"I've got to tell you, this quest sounds like a lot of fun. When do we leave?" Daray asked.

"As soon as you can, tomorrow if you can. This information must be delivered quickly, The Wise One believes they are on their way to Lemuria, which lies across the ocean from the continent of Gondowan. You must head to the town of Lalivero, which is near Venus Lighthouse." The healer told them. "If they start sailing on the ocean it will be harder for you to get to them, harder but not impossible, I am sure you will find a way."

"Just one thing. Can we see The Wise One in person?" Nerissa asked.

"I suppose it isn't totally out of the question." The healer said.

The Wise One appeared at the back of the sanctum.

"Cool it's a giant floating rock with an eye on it." Daray said.

"Have some respect for The Wise One. After all he did guard the Elemental Stars for millennia." The healer said.

"It is okay. Now Daray, Kith, Lilithan, Nerissa and Alexis you must return to your homes and make your preparations as you need to leave tomorrow. It will take a few months to reach Lalivero and I fear that Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia will waste no time in heading to Lemuria to find Jenna and Kraden." The Wise One said and disappeared.

"You heard him, we have a lot of stuff to do before we can leave so we better start now." Daray said.

They all left the Sanctum and returned to their homes where they stayed up late into the night preparing their weapons, armor, healing items, food and whatever else they needed on their journey to Lalivero.

End of chapter 1.

__

That's the first chapter I will include actual descriptions of the characters in chapter 2. As always review the story to tell me what you think of it. And to the creator of Lilithan if she could tell me some psynergy for her character split into groups starting, intermediate, advanced and out of battle psynergy I would be grateful. Thanks for reading.


	3. 2 Leaving Vale

**__**

Hey thanks for all the reviews (only 1). I am really sorry it took me so long to do this chapter but I've had real problems describing Daray and Lilithan's appearances and clothes. Also I've had trouble motivating myself maybe I need a muse…yeah it could be…no it should be…or what about…oops I'm going off track here's chapter two.

A New Sun

Chapter 2:Leaving Vale

By Daikar

After a long night of preparing our five young Adepts had finally got everything they needed ready for their journey. They had stayed up long into the night. And now as the first hints of daylight were appearing and a new sun (no pun intended) was rising into the sky the Adepts, Daray, Kith, Lilithan, Nerissa and Alexis, were struggling to keep their eyes closed trying to get a few more minutes of sleep. But unfortunately for them their families who knew how important a day it was weren't about to let them miss an early start. The shutters on the windows were opened and light came flooding into the four houses.

In Daray's home, he and Kith were awake and helping out with the morning chores before they had their breakfast (hey, they are people too).

Daray wore a navy tunic with a black belt and chest plate and close-fitting navy trousers. He had black boots that went over his trousers. He wore golden gloves on his hands and a golden cape covering a sheath on his back, which held his sword Muramasa. His black hair came out over his face, much like Saturos's hair, and his golden roots could be seen clearly on his crown.

Kith had on a black shirt just visible under his brown armour. He wore grey breeches and brown boots as well. He carried his sword, the Uranus Blade, in a sheath at his side where he could easily grab it if needed. His black hair was cut short with medium length bangs, slightly shorter than Isaac's. Any excitement he was feeling for the journey wasn't visible in his brown eyes.

"Now Daray before you and Kith leave are you sure you'll be okay, do you have everything you'll need? Maybe I should give some more food in case you can't find any." Daray's mother said.

"Mom we'll be fine I'm sixteen and Kith's seventeen and Lilithan, Nerissa and Alexis are the same age as me. You don't need to worry, if we get into trouble or anything we can't handle we'll return here straight away." Daray said reassuringly.

"We know you'll be fine, son. But when you spend years of your life looking after someone you find it hard to admit that they don't need you anymore, not only to them but also to yourself. Your mother and I will miss you but we know you have to do this, and we'll be rooting for you all the time." His father said.

"Thanks mom, dad. I promise as soon as we're no longer needed we'll be back." Daray said before he left the house. "C'mon Kith the others will be waiting."

"Okay just a sec. Amanda, Marcus thank you for letting me stay here." Kith said.

"You're welcome Kith but you know any friend of Daray's is always welcome here. Now you'd better not keep Daray waiting you know how impatient he gets." Daray's mother said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lilithan's home Lilithan had been awake for hours waiting for the time when she would be leaving with her four friends on the journey of a lifetime. She had dressed herself in an ocean blue robe with a pouch on the front which held healing items and some crystal powder. She wore cerulean blue boots that went up to her knees. Like her cousin Jenna, she had a short cape draped on her shoulders and she let her fair hair drape down against her back. Her cape was a pale reddish colour, not pink but not really red either. At her side was her whip.

Finally tired of waiting she went down the stairs of her little home to prepare breakfast to find that her family was already down there waiting for her. She had spent so much time changing her clothes around that she hadn't realised it was so late.

"You certainly took your time getting ready, Lily. We've had breakfast waiting for half an hour, I made most of it myself," her elder sister said to her smiling, "you always were the first awake but the last down for breakfast."

"Well, Maria, if somebody came to get me maybe I wouldn't be so late. I completely lost track of time choosing what to where. Anyway if you made it maybe I shouldn't have come down at all." Lilithan said laughing at her little joke.

"You should've done all the preparations last night, you always leave things to the last minute. You barely have time for breakfast. And don't insult my cooking its absolutely fine." Maria said.

"Yeah, fine for a dog to eat." Lilithan said laughing again.

"Girls, girls stop arguing this is Lily's last day with us for a while. Can we just have a peaceful breakfast?" Lilithan's father said.

"We're sorry." The two girls said.

After a rather rushed breakfast Lilithan said goodbye to her parents and her two sisters and left to meet the others at the town plaza.

* * *

And while that was happening after finishing her breakfast Nerrissa was using her psynergy to fill her house with sunlight. Once she had done all the rooms in the house she got dressed. She put on a white and gold tunic and a cape with a picture of a sun on the back of it. She wore snow-white shoes (not the Disney movie) and carried a staff in her hands. Her long brown hair was held back with a headband with the bangs out at the front.

Her parents had said goodbye to her earlier that morning as they had gone to a market in another town. So she left and headed for the plaza where they had arranged to meet before setting off.

* * *

Alexis who had been doing some last minute training by herself had returned to her house for breakfast with her family. They all had waited for Alexis to come in and surprised her as she walked through the door wearing her dark tunic and trousers and midnight blue cape. After they had eaten her sister had pulled Alexis' long dark hair to the side and held it in place with a silver comet shaped clip. She grabbed her sword, Excaliber, and made her way to the door.

"Goodbye mom, dad and Kelly I'm leaving now. I'll miss you but I'll be back soon. Be sure to take care of yourselves while I'm gone. And don't mess up my room or I'll kill you." Alexis said then walked silently to the plaza.

* * *

At the plaza Daray and Kith found themselves there first and waited almost in silence except for Daray's attempts to get Kith talking. Shortly after they arrived Lilithan appeared and ran over to them.

"Oh Lilithan you're here finally. Kith's been silent since we arrived here and I've been going mad with the silence." Daray said.

"Are the others not here yet I thought I'd be the last one here since I was late leaving because I didn't do most of my preparations till this morning." Lilithan said.

"That doesn't surprise me which is probably why nobody is here besides us. They all knew you'd be late so they're taking their time." Daray said.

"I resent that remark I'm a very punctual person and further more…oh I can't do it," Lilithan said and burst out laughing, "I can't pretend I'm punctual I'm always late."

"Yes well I would have taken my time if Kith hadn't rushed me out of the house this morning." Daray said trying to hide a smile.

"You can't fool me Daray I know it was the other way around. You are THE most impatient person I know." Lilithan said.

"Well if you are going to be like that maybe I won't come at all. You've really hurt my feelings you know." Daray said pretending to cry.

Just then Nerissa arrived at the plaza with Alexis.

"What's wrong with Daray?" Nerissa asked when she saw Daray pretending to cry.

"Nothing he's just pretending he's hurt because Lilithan said he was impatient." Kith said finally speaking.

"Oh is that all. If that's the case then he can stop messing about and we'll go since he's probably been dying for us to leave." Nerissa said.

"About time too let's leave because the longer we leave it the closer Isaac and Garet will be to leaving for Lemuria. And if that happens then we'll never be able to get to them." Daray said.

With that they all took one last look at the place where they had spent most of their lives. They took one step out of the little mountainside village that protected Sol Sanctum and they…

End of chapter 2.

__

Well that was chapter two, hope you all liked it. Please feel free to express your opinions on the story in a review. And I hope the next chapter won't take as long to post.

To hnilmik aka Lilithan I hope my description of Lilithan is to your liking I'm not very good at medieval clothes descriptions either. Just tell me what you think of her and if there is anything you don't like just tell me and I'll fix/change it. Also if maybe you could let me make her a little less quiet it would probably make it a little easier for me to write on her. Bye.


	4. 3 From Vale to

**__**

Woohoo this one didn't take half as long as chapter 2 did. Soon I'll be back in school so the chapters will be taking a little longer than usual but hopefully not too long. Thanks for all the good reviews and I may need characters that can be featured for one or two chapters so if you still want to be in it just e-mail me at **trunksmtk@hotmail.com****_. Thanks for reading, Daikar._**

A New Sun

Chapter 3:From Vale to…

By Daikar

The five brave young Adepts had just taken their first few steps out of their little village when they were confronted by four vermin. The Adepts had never had a real battle before so they were eager to test their skills.

"Oh yes, a battle is just what a doctor ordered. No holding back afraid someone might get hurt I can use as much or as little power as I want." Kith said and charged at the vermin wielding his sword.

'_On the first turn after the vermin attacked delivering a fair amount of damage to Kith. The group got ready to attack using their psynergy and skills._

"Blind" Nerissa threw her hands in front of her and an intense flash of light temporarily blinding the vermin.

"Energy Razor" Kith began to build up energy in his sword for his attack. He then swung his sword at one of the vermin cutting its HP in half and raising the whole party's agility as well.

"Dusk" Daray plunged the area into darkness "Cloak" Daray cloaked himself then attacked the vermin while they couldn't see him. The first vermin fell leaving three more.

"Frost" Alexis attacked with her psynergy freezing the vermin leaving them hanging on by a small amount of HP.

"Douse" Lilithan finished off the final three vermin with the psynergy shared by both Neptune and Mercury Adepts.'

"Well that was an interesting battle don't you think. Our first battle as a team but definitely not our last." Daray said.

"It might've gone quicker if we had better weapons." Alexis said in a sort of bored tone.

"I agree with Alexis we need some better weapons. Regular swords aren't going to be of much help in battles." Lilithan said.

__

Author's Note

I've changed the weapons from the second chapter to more regular weapons as at the start of a journey they aren't very likely to have really powerful weapons, are they?

"Well since you all seem to be eager to get some better weapons we should hurry to the next town before any more monsters find us." Daray said. "Kith use your psynergy to show us the way to the nearest town, would you?"

"Sure, just wait a minute while I focus my energy" Kith replied.

"Okay take your time," Daray began, "…on second thoughts maybe you should hurry if we don't want any monsters attacking."

Kith breathed in and out a few times before speaking "Direct" as he said it a silver transparent compass appeared and pointed east and slightly north. Then it changed and pointed southeast before disappearing.

"It pointed in two different directions which way is it?" Nerrissa asked.

"I'm not sure what happened. There must be two towns that are the same distance from here." Kith replied.

"Well which one should we go to? They both probably have a weapon and armor shop." Daray said.

"Wait a minute didn't Isaac and Garet mention a town called Lunpa in the east that was heavily guarded. He said they had to sneak in there to rescue their friend Ivan's master, or something." Lilithan said.

"Uh…I think I remember them mentioning something like that." Daray said. "Oh yeah and they also said that anyone that could use psynergy should stay away from there since the guards were all looking from them."

"Yes that's right. That must be the first town Kith located. Therefore we should go to the town in the southeast, as going to Lunpa would be the least tactful thing to do." Lilithan said in reply.

"Okay then if there are no objections we'll go to the town in the southeast to buy weapons before heading back on the road to Lalivero." Daray said.

"While we're there we'll have to find a psynergy stone because using 'Direct' lowered my psynergy levels." Kith said.

"Yeah you sure do look weak." Daray said.

"Are you insulting me, Daray? Because if I were you I would be very careful what you say about me." Kith said threateningly.

"Whoa, calm down Kith. Daray was just saying you look tired weak not physically weak." Nerrissa said kind of surprised at Kith's outburst.

* * *

After a long and tiring trip Daray, Kith, Lilithan, Nerrissa and Alexis had arrived in Vault. They had fought many more battles since their first one earlier that morning. By now they were all tired and instead of heading to the weapon shop they went straight to the Inn.

"Welcome to our inn. It's 20 coins for a room. Would you like to stay?" the owner of the inn said.

"We are definitely staying. Here's the 20 coins." Daray said handing over 20 coins from his pocket.

"Please enjoy your stay." The innkeeper said and led them to their room.

They all rested for a while until they had recovered all their strength. Then they left the room and returned the key to the innkeeper.

"I hope you slept well. Have a nice trip!" he said.

"Okay now that we're all rested can we please get to the weapon shop already." Lilithan said real impatiently.

"Okay we'll go there now. And you call me impatient? Sheesh!" Daray said and led the others to the weapon and armor shop.

* * *

In the weapon and armor shop…

"Well, what do you guys want to buy first weapons or armor?" Daray asked.

"We want to get some weapons first and if we have enough left over then we'll check out the armor." Lilithan said.

"Come in! Welcome! Take a look at our fine weapons. What would you like to do? Buy, sell or have something repaired?" the owner asked them.

"We're buying at the moment." Daray answered.

"Okay these are the weapons we have." he disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a pile of weapons. "We have Long Sword for 200 coins. Short Sword for 120 coins. Battle Axe for 280 coins. Mace for 80 coins. Whip for 100 coins. Short Staff for 150 coins and Throwing Daggers for 70 coins. Take your time choosing."

"I have 380 coins plus all of you owe me 4 coins 'cos I paid for all of you at the inn." Daray said.

Everyone handed Daray four coins and looked at the different weapons that the owner had brought out to show them.

"I like the look of the whip, don't you?" Lilithan said picking up the whip.

"No, I prefer the short sword." Daray said.

"Have you all decided?" the owner asked them.

"I've decided I'll take the short sword." Daray said.

"That will be 120 coins, please." The owner said handing Daray the Short Sword.

"Here you go." Daray said and handed over 120 coins to the man.

"I'll take the whip. Here's the 100 coins." Lilithan said and took the whip.

"What would the rest of you like?" he asked Kith, Alexis and Nerrissa.

"We're still deciding we'll tell you when we're done." Nerrissa said.

"Okay while you three are deciding what weapons you want me and Lilithan are going to look at the armor over there." Daray said.

"Welcome, ask me anything about armor. What kind of armor are you looking for?" he asked and brought out all the armor he had. "We have Travel Vest for 50 coins, Wooden Shield for 40 coins, Padded Gloves for 10 coins, Leather Armlet for 180 coins, Leather Cap for 30 coins and Circlet for 120 coins."

"I'll take Padded Gloves and Travel Vest." Daray said.

"There you go sir. That will be 60 coins." The man handed Daray the armor and took 60 coins. Lilithan quickly paid for Circlet and Travel Vest.

"We've already gotten our armor, what weapons did you all get?" Lilithan asked Kith, Alexis and Nerrissa.

"I got the Throwing Daggers and they both got Long Sword." Nerrissa said.

"Okay if you are getting armor get it quickly and let's leave here. We have to get to Lalivero before they get on the ship to Lemuria." Daray said.

"We do know what we're supposed to do, Daray. The great healer told us too." Alexis said.

"I think Daray was merely pointing out that-"

"Come on Lilithan we'll wait outside, besides I want to buy some Sacred Feather." Daray said and dragged Lilithan out of the building.

* * *

The shopping had been finished. Kith had bought Travel Vest and Leather Armlet from the armor shop, Nerrissa had chosen Travel Vest and Circlet and Alexis bought Travel Vest and Padded Gloves. Now they were ready to leave Vault.

"Okay if we're all finished lets move on." Daray said.

"Shriek! My baby! That monster took my baby!" a woman cried out.

"We have to help, you guys. Come on." Nerrissa said.

End of chapter 3.

__

What did you think? Just leave a nice little review or a bad one I don't mind just don't flame me. Thanks Tim for the offer of help with ideas for dungeons and stuff. It's much appreciated I'll be sure to feature you in the story in some way. Until next time, keep reading and keep playing Golden Sun.


	5. 4 The Rescue

**__**

Hey great news it's a new chapter of the story. I know you all have been eagerly awaiting this. Just to point out that Venus Lighthouse has been lit and the characters are trying to get to Lalivero before the others get onto the ship for Lemuria. It doesn't necessarily mean that they will get there on time or that they won't, I haven't decided. Enjoy reading cos I enjoyed writing it. Daikar.

A New Sun

Chapter 4:The Rescue

By Daikar

"Somebody please help my baby!"

'_Out of nowhere a creature similar to a zombie had appeared and grabbed a baby from a woman._

"We have to got the baby away from it before we can attack." Nerrissa said.

"Leave that to me. You guys focus on killing that beast." Daray said. "Dusk!"

The entire town of Vault was plunged into darkness as Daray cast his psynergy. Then he disappeared.'

"That boy disappeared. Where'd he go?" A few people were saying.

"My baby…h-he's f-f-floa-t-ting in t-the air." The mother stuttered.

"It's okay ma'am I've got your baby." Daray said appearing as he uncloaked himself. "Guys, keep attacking while I check for other monsters!"

'_Infuriated that the baby had been stolen from right under his eyes the monster went mad attacking the group._

"Whoops missed me. Priest Blessing." Nerrissa said just dodging the monster.

A golden light began to encircle Lilithan, when it stopped she felt almost unstoppable.

"Blade Flare." A silver sword appeared as Kith used his psynergy and went through the zombie.

The zombie seemed unfazed by the attack.

"Juturna." For a moment it appeared as though the group was underwater. Then blasts of water from the seafloor went crashing into the zombie sending him to a watery grave (excuse the pun).'

"That was some battle don't you think, Daray?" Lilithan said. "Daray? Daray what do you think?"

"Hey where did Daray go anyway?" Nerrissa asked.

"After he returned the baby he went to check for other monsters. He told us." Alexis said in reply.

"Well let's go find him and leave." Kith said and began to walk away.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"There you are, we've been looking for you. We beat the monster, did you find any others?" Lilithan shouted to Daray.

"Shush! I thought I saw someone run off after the monster appeared." Daray told them.

"It was probably a frightened villager. What did the person look like?" Alexis asked.

"He ran off pretty quickly but I got a pretty good look at him before he did. He had long deep blue hair. He wore an icy blue tunic and maybe a white shirt underneath it, he had black pants too. It looked like he had a staff at his waist held by a blue belt. He had a a what's the word…oh, glacial blue-white cape. He swished it before he disappeared. I didn't get a look at his face though." Daray said describing the mystery man.

"Well, he doesn't sound like a typical village person, does he? Perhaps we should ask around the town to see if anybody knows him or even saw him." Alexis said.

"Yeah, you're right. But I definitely saw someone. Do you think he brought that zombie into town? I mean it obviously isn't a common occurrence because nobody was able to fight it, they were all too scared." Daray said.

* * *

Back in the center of Vault the people had all gotten over the fright of the monster attack.

"It looks like everything is back to normal here. Let's start asking around about the man Daray saw." Nerrissa said.

"Excuse me sir." Daray said tapping a man on the shoulder.

"Em yes." The man said. "Oh, you are the group of youngsters who stopped the monster and saved the baby."

"Well yes we are. But we were wondering if you know anybody who has -" Daray started to ask.

"Please you must come with me. I am the Mayor of Vault and I would like to thank you officially." Said the Mayor.

So they followed him past the Inn, up some steps and into a house. When they entered the house there was already a group of people there.

"Attention everyone. These are the courageous people who stopped the monster just a little while ago." The Mayor said.

The group of people all rushed over to the Adepts and began shaking their hands and saying thank you.

"Okay, okay. Calm down all of you. As the Mayor of Vault I would like to thank the five of you for being so brave and rescuing my nephew." The Mayor said.

"You're welcome but we were just doing what anyone would do given the chance." Nerrissa said.

"Well we would like to give you this as a token of our appreciation. It's not much but-well here take it." The Mayor said and handed Daray a small parcel.

"Thank you very much. We're very grateful. But we were wondering if you've seen anyone who fits this description or if he lives here in Vault." Daray said and began to describe the mystery man to the people in the house.

"I don't think I've seen anyone who looks like that. You think that he might be the one who brought the monster into the village?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes. After the monster appeared I noticed he disappeared rather quickly. I don't have any proof it's just a hunch." Daray said.

"No I haven't seen him and there haven't been any reports of strange looking men in the village. Not since the volcano in the north erupted." The Mayor said.

"You mean Mt. Aleph. That happened a pretty long time ago and there's been no one strange since then." Lilithan said.

"Yes that's correct. This man must be a traveler who was passing by the village. I'm sorry we couldn't be of any help to you, but I'm sure the Innkeeper would let you rest up in the Inn for free." The Mayor said.

"Thank you very much but we must get going. We have a long way to go before we'll get to Isaac and Garet." Daray said and made his way to the door.

"Goodbye and thank you again." The Mayor said as they left.

"Okay now which way should we head next? According to The Wise One Lalivero is in the southeast near Venus Lighthouse. But there are mountains in between here and there so we can't go directly there." Daray said.

"There's a town just southwest of here past a bridge. It's supposed to be a great trading town. We should go there first and then from there we'll decide." Kith said.

End of chapter 4.

__

That's it. If you read it review if you don't then what's the point of writing it if nobody's going to say what they think of it? So be a responsible reader and review. Lilithan don't worry about the new rule just review as a normal reader and if you have info on Lilithan just add it, don't worry. Till next time readers, bye bye.


	6. 5 Kalay's Mystery

**__**

Well I'm back again with another chapter. After this one I'm putting this story, and all my others on hold 'cos I'm so busy with school stuff 'cos it's an important year an' all. So enjoy, I'll be working on it if I can but don't expect too much. See ya.

A New Sun

Chapter 5:Kalay's Mystery

By Daikar

"Alexis!!"

The sound of someone calling out disturbed the quiet peacefulness of the beautiful green meadow. Birds flew from the trees in flocks frightened away by the noise. Rabbits, who had been eating the lush grass in the meadow, startled by the noise quickly hopped for cover. A group consisting of two boys and two girls made their way through the tall grass while calling out.

"Where could she have gone?"

"Beats me Lily. Does she do this often or what?"

"You know Alexis, she's a real lone wolf. She prefers to train alone, she always has. She's probably off training somewhere private. Like she always says quote: 'The less distractions the more attraction' end quote. You've known her longest Nerrissa you should know."

"You're probably right Daray. Maybe we should do some training of our own. You up for it?" Nerrissa said in reply.

"Kith's already way ahead of you. Anyway you know I'm always up for some psynergy practice."

"A training session, sounds great. Count me in!" Lilithan said.

"Then bring it on. You two against me in a practice battle." Daray said.

* * *

It was late afternoon the group had been practicing since that morning. Still Alexis hadn't returned. The four remaining Adepts were getting worried about her.

"She has been gone rather a long time. Maybe we should try and find her now." Lilithan said.

"I think you might be right. But where could she have gone. We had planned to go to Kalay this morning and have reached it by now." Daray said.

"Maybe she went there by herself. It is the type of thing she would do." Nerrissa said.

"We can't leave though. What if she hasn't left for Kalay and comes back and we're gone?" Lilithan said.

"But she knows we were going to go to Kalay today so she'll follow us there, if she isn't already there that is." Nerrissa said.

"You're right Nerrissa. We should go to Kalay now. Anyway we're running out of time. I got a vision from the Wise One while I slept. He thinks that Isaac and Garet will be leaving on the ship any day now. They've stopped searching for Felix and that girl from Lalivero." Daray said.

So they set off for Kalay but Lilithan couldn't help but worry about Alexis.

"_What if she's in trouble somewhere nearby?_"

* * *

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you can't enter Kalay at the moment."

"What do you mean we can't enter? We have to enter, we think our friend is in there."

"There was a girl about your age here earlier. She had long dark hair held off one side of her face, she was quite tall, wearing a dark tunic and trousers and a blue cape. Does that sound like your friend?" the guard asked them.

"That's her all right. Where did she go?" Nerrissa asked him.

"Well, like I said she came by here. But we couldn't let her enter either. She cursed us under her breath, I heard her because I've got great hearing. Then she just went wandering off thinking about something." The guard told her.

"Is there anything else? Did she mention why she was here? We were all supposed to come here together." Daray said.

"Well she did mention something about a little blue-white creature. But that's all she said."

"_Sounds like a Djinn._" Kith thought to himself.

"Why can't we go in anyway? She obviously went in because she wouldn't give up that easily." Nerrissa said.

"There is something terrorizing the people of Kalay and Master Hammet has forbidden anyone from leaving or entering Kalay until it is stopped."

"Did you say Hammet?" Daray asked. "Hey guys, isn't that the name of the guy Isaac and Garet saved from Dodonpa in Lunpa?"

"Excuse me, did you say Isaac? You aren't friends of Isaac's, are you?" the guard asked them.

"Yes we are. We grew up with him and Garet."

"Why didn't you say you were from Vale. I'm sure Master Hammet wouldn't mind if I let you in, but you should go to see him before you do anything else. His castle is at the very back of town." The guard said and signaled for the gate to be opened.

* * *

In Hammet's castle, Daray, Kith, Lilithan and Nerrissa were being brought by the guard to see Hammet and Layana. They were led down a corridor into a big room where Hammet and Layana were waiting.

"You may leave." Hammet told the guard. "So you four are friends of Isaac's. You wouldn't happen to be Adepts as well, would you?"

"We are Adepts, but what's that got to do with anything?" Lilithan asked.

"I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I am Master Hammet and this is Lady Layana." Hammet told them.

"Nice to meet you." Layana said.

"I'm Daray."

"I'm Kith an Adept from the town of Xian."

"I am Lilithan."

"And I'm Nerrissa."

"It's very nice to meet all of you. The reason I asked whether you were Adepts or not is because there is something happening in the town. People are complaining about little blue-white monsters that have been terrorizing the villagers. Others are afraid to be in Kalay and have gone to Vault temporarily. I was wondering if you four could slay this monster." Hammet asked.

"Don't you have soldiers for these kind of things?" Daray asked.

"Yes, but some of our soldiers have confronted the beast and come back freezing cold. Others have been found as ice sculptures." Hammet said.

"If you ask me," everyone turned to look at Kith as he spoke, "this monster sounds like a Djinni."

"I'm sorry, what is a dinny?" Layana asked.

"Not dinny a Djinni. A Djinni or Djinn is a magical beast with the powers of us Adepts. They were released when the Elemental Stars were removed from Sol Sanctum." Daray explained.

"I see." Hammet said listening to the explanation.

"Yes, but what type of Djinn do you think it is Kith?" Nerrissa asked.

"Well, the soldiers have come back freezing cold, and others have been found as ice sculptures. It sounds like we're dealing with a Pluto Djinn, a Djinni of ice psynergy." Kith said.

"I'm sorry, but you've lost me again, Pluto Djinn, ice psynergy. Isn't all psynergy the same?" Layana asked.

"No, you see there are nine different types of psynergy known. Venus-earth psynergy, Mars-fire psynergy, Jupiter-wind or air psynergy, Mercury-a mixture of water and ice psynergy, Saturn-darkness psynergy, Uranus-blade psynergy, Neptune-deep water psynergy, Sun-light or sun psynergy and finally Pluto-ice psynergy." Lilithan explained.

"Isaac is a Venus Adept, Garet a Mars Adept, Lilithan a Neptune Adept, Nerrissa a Sun Adept, Kith a Uranus Adept, our friend Alexis is a Pluto Adept and I'm a Saturn Adept." Daray further explained.

"Oh that explains it a little bit more. Why are there so many different types, do they all come from Vale?" Hammet asked.

"No, most Adepts in Vale are Venus and Mars Adepts. Mercury Adepts come from the town Imil in the north and I'm not sure exactly where the other types come from. I believe Adepts originally came from the continent of Lemuria." Lilithan told Hammet.

"Okay. So you think that the monster here in Kalay is a Pluto Djinni. Will you be able to stop it from terrorizing the villagers?" Hammet asked.

"We should be able to. There are four of us and only one of it, and if we find Alexis it'll be five." Daray said.

End of chapter 5.

__

Well there you go. Looks like somebody will be getting a new Djinn. Just so you know Kith and Nerrissa already have one Djinni each in their possession. If anybody has any ideas for the story e-mail me @ **trunksmtk@hotmail.com****_ and if you know when you use Djinn and when you use Djinni because it's used both ways in the manual. See ya._**


	7. 6 The Mystery Revealed

**__**

Sorry it took so long but between school and stuff it's been hard to find time to write the story. Not to mention it took ages to get a suitable battle scene for the story. Battle scenes are so hard to write trying to make it seem real and making sure it all fits together and stuff. Well read on and you'll see the battle.

A New Sun

Chapter 6: The Mystery Revealed

By Daikar

After talking to Hammet and Layana, Daray, Kith, Lilithan and Nerrissa had begun checking out Kalay properly, making sure to keep an eye out for Alexis and the mystery beast.

"This town is way bigger than Vault. How are we supposed to find Alexis and the Pluto Djinni?" Nerrissa said feeling slightly frustrated.

"Well Master Hammet told us the places where it has been spotted. Not to mention since there is a Djinni with the same type of power as Alexis chances are she's looking for it too." Daray replied.

* * *

"There we go. Now just do what I told you if you don't you'll have me to answer to." A mysterious man said to something hidden under his cape.

With a swish of his cape the man disappeared leaving behind a Pluto Djinni shaking slightly.

* * *

A little while later the group of Adepts were walking around just outside of Kalay near some cliffs.

"What's happening over there?!" Lilithan said.

Just ahead of them there were around fifty people all gathered together watching something at the edge of the cliffs. As they got closer they noticed the people all looked frantic. As they made their way through the crowd they noticed a little boy being made get closer and closer to the edge to avoid a little creature.

"It's the Pluto Djinni!!" Daray shouted.

"Ha! I finally caught up to you!" a familiar voice said.

"Look, over there it's Alexis!" Nerrissa said.

"I've been chasing that Pluto Djinni since this morning when it first appeared. It just appeared at our campsite really early and I started following it. I followed it to a small wood and it just disappeared into thin air." Alexis explained. "As far as I can tell it's got the power to project a copy of itself anywhere it wants."

"She's right, look over there!" someone screamed pointing at an exact copy of the Pluto Djinni.

"There are two of them."

"No it's the same one it's just using its powers to make a copy of itself." Alexis said.

As everyone was distracted by Alexis' arrival and the copy Djinni the real Djinni was slowly driving the little boy towards the edge of the cliff. Then all of a sudden the Djinni leapt at the little boy, he stepped back to avoid him but…

"Aaaaaggh!!"

"Oh no, he's fallen off the cliff somebody please save him." A woman said.

"What no, we've got to help him." Alexis said.

Daray and Lilithan rushed to the side of the cliff and watched helplessly as the boy fell to his death. All of a sudden a bright blue glow started radiating from Alexis. Everyone was mesmerized by the light, then-

"_Project!_" Alexis said in a trance.

"Look at the bottom of the canyon, it's…it's Alexis." Lilithan said.

"Lily's right, it is Alexis, and she's caught the little boy." Daray said confirming what Lilithan had said.

Than in the blink of an eye Alexis had put the little boy down and then disappeared.

"I…what just happened…one minute I was here then the next…I was at the bottom of the canyon catching that little boy." Alexis said totally confused as to what happened.

"Do you not remember? You started glowing a strange blue color then you said 'Project' and you appeared at the bottom of the canyon." Nerrissa explained.

"You learned some new psynergy, that's what happened. You wanted to save that little boy so much that you used your psynergy that you hadn't discovered to save him. It's just like what the Pluto Djinni did." Lilithan explained further.

"Well, now that the boy is safe we have a Pluto Djinni to stop." Kith said.

'_A light blue color emanated from the Pluto Djinni signaling that it was ready for a fight. It charged at the Adepts and the light coming from it engulfed them. This brought a chill to their bones but they weren't going to back out of the fight. This suited the Djinni fine and it glowed once more as a snowstorm began to pick up around them. The freezing wind whipped at them from all sides hurting them, but not much. The snowstorm died down again and Nerrissa struck the first blow. The Djinni was knocked back but quickly got up again brushing off the attack as if it was nothing._

"Blade Flare" Kith started glowing a bright silver as the image of a sword slashed through the Djinni some what weakening it.

Daray got ready to attack next. Summoning up all his power he used the most powerful attack he could.

"Evil Mist" The battlefield, if you could call it one, became shrouded in a dark mist that sent a chill right through the other Adepts. They couldn't see the Pluto Djinni through the mist because it was so thick. But as quickly as it had appeared the mist disappeared again. When it had all disappeared they saw the Djinni there hunched over (only slightly cos of its small size)._ But it managed to recover itself enough to continue the fight. Before the Adepts could attack again the Djinni initiated another snowstorm but it didn't build up as quickly as before._

"Quick attack it while its weak. You might be able to…prevent its attack." Daray said between pants. He was still recovering from the effect his last attack had on him.

"Not until you recover. Here use this Psy Crystal_." Lilithan passed a Psy Crystal from the pocket in her cloak to Daray. As soon as he touched it he could feel it beginning to take effect, in seconds he was feeling his usual perky self._

"Okay I'm better now. Attack it."

"Here goes nothing. Undertow." As Lilithan said it she was covered in a dark blue psynergetic light. All around her and the Pluto Djinni water appeared, then the Djinni suddenly began to plummet further and further into the water. Seconds later the water disappeared and the other Adepts reappeared (they couldn't be seen due to the power of the psynergy)._ This attack looked like it had finished the Djinni off, but it was having none of it. It stood up again ready for another bashing by whichever Adept wanted to try and knock it out._

"It sure is a stubborn little thing, isn't it? It must run through all beings that possess Pluto Psynergy." Nerrissa said smiling.

Alexis, ignoring Nerrissa's reference to her stubbornness, attacked the Pluto Djinni with her Long Sword. This attempt still wasn't enough to stop the Djinni so Kith decided on one last attack. Summoning up his psynergy he focused it into his Long Sword.

"Energy Razor" With the new power contained in the weapon Kith swung at the Pluto Djinni slicing through it four times before the power had all been used up. This onslaught had done it. The Djinni had no power left in it. It knew when it was well and truly beaten.'

"You have proven your worth, now I shall join your quest." The Pluto Djinni spoke up.

The Djinni suddenly shot up into the sky out of the Adepts sight. Then light blue colored fragments fell from where the Djinni had gone. Like a small snowfall focused on one spot the fragments fell into Alexis. When they had all disappeared into her she felt different, stronger!

"Well, that was interesting. A small child being kidnapped by a Djinni, that's something you don't see happening everyday." Lilithan said.

"I know what you mean. The strangest part is that is not the sort of thing Djinn do. Djinn are peaceful creatures who don't like to hurt people unless they're in danger. I don't think that Djinni did all this on its own. Alexis get him to come out again." Kith said. So Alexis summoned her new Djinni.

"Hi again. I am Freeze, a Pluto Djinni." The Djinni said.

"Nice to meet you. We were wondering, well Kith was anyway, why did you start attacking that little boy?" Daray asked.

"I did it for fear of my life." Freeze told them.

"Who was your life in danger of (or is it from, I'm not sure)? Surely not that little boy." Lilithan said.

"No, of course not. A man made me attack that little boy. He said if I didn't I'd be in trouble." Freeze said.

"But who? Who is the man that told you to do such an awful thing?" Nerrissa asked.

"It was-" Freeze began.

"Me!"

"It's that man I saw in Vault after that zombie creature attacked. The one I told you about." Daray said.

"He's right. I'm the one who brought the zombie into Vault. I'm the one who made your little friend there attack the little boy." The man said.

"But who are you? And why did you do those things?" Alexis asked.

"I am Polaron, a Neptune Adept. Soon to be the most powerful Adept in the world. I did those things because I wanted to. I know of your quest and I can't let you light the lighthouses because that will destroy my plans of ultimate power. So now I must destroy you." The man starts laughing maniacally.

"Come on and destroy us then. We'd like to see you try." Kith said over confident in his abilities.

"My dear deluded friends I'd crush you in seconds, you wouldn't stand a chance against me. Anyway, I have too much to do to destroy you now but I'll leave you with a little parting gift anyway. Cycle" He casts the psynergy then with a swish of his cape disappears laughing once again. Seconds pass then all of a sudden the five young Adepts keel over from the poison inflicted upon them.

End of chapter 6.

__

So what did you think? Please review with any questions you have or any comments. Thanks for reading.


	8. 7 Crossings

**__**

Sorry for the lack of updates but inspiration is low and so are chapter titles. Not to mention all those Christmas prezzies were impossible to resist. Then there are my school mock exams (crap name, or what?) to do, so chapters will be few and far between (as my maths teacher says). Please note that the start of the chapter is just a short note on some stuff that happened but wasn't important enough to have its own chapter. Also note that this is the first chapter that will have a brief (very brief) appearance from the GS characters we all know and love. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun unfortunately. I do however own Daray and his faithful Saturn Djinn. Enjoy.

A New Sun

Chapter 7: Crossings

By Daikar

After their brief (that word sure is popping up a lot) encounter with Polaron, the insane Neptune Adept, the five courageous, young Adepts cured the poison he had inflicted on them at the Sanctum in Kalay, bid farewell to Master Hammet and Layana and continued on their way to Lalivero. Taking a piece of advice from a fellow traveler, they took a shortcut through Gondowan Cave, which had been impossible to go through from Kalay's side but was now a shortcut from Kalay to Tolbi, thanks to some adventurers (I wonder who…). They briefly stopped in Tolbi to heal up, stock up on healing items and buy some new weapons, before continuing on to the continent of Gondowan. They spent a night at Gondowan pass before heading off again. After walking for what seemed like miles they finally came to the village of Suhalla on the outskirts of Suhalla Desert.

"Finally! It's Suhalla! I thought we'd never get here." Daray said falling on his knees.

"We've only been walking a couple of hours! And we rested for a night before that!" Alexis said sharply.

"Yes, well, you weren't awake that whole night on guard duty. We really need to do it in shifts or something." Daray said.

"Okay, okay, we'll sort that out later. Now that we've finally reached Suhalla Desert it's only a matter or crossing it before we reach Venus Lighthouse, and just beyond that is Lalivero. The question is; is there a quicker way of getting there than crossing the desert?" Lilithan said.

"Well, according to this map I borrowed from some guy in Tolbi, there's a mountainous area east of here, and it looks like there might be a way through it." Daray said pointing at a map.

__

A.N. It actually shows a gap in the mountains on the map in the manual but there's none in the game.

"Well, lets take a vote on it. Who votes we go through the desert?" Nerrissa said. No one so much as twitched.

"Well then, it looks like we're going through the mountains." Daray said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lalivero;

"It's off to Lemuria!"

"Perhaps that is where we will find Sheba!"

"And Felix and Jenna too!"

"And I'll finally get to see the ocean"

With that the ship began to sail off into the ocean.

* * *

Night had begun to fall on Gondowan by the time the adepts reached the foot of the mountain. They paused for a moment to survey their surroundings before splitting up to find the gap in the mountains. Minutes later they all returned to their starting point.

"So, did anyone find the gap?" Daray asked.

"Assuming no one else did, the answer is no." Lilithan said and nobody disagreed.

"There should be one, it shows it on the map!" Daray said.

"Since not one of us found it, there obviously isn't one, is there?" Alexis said.

"Obviously there must be some mistake on the map. There may have been a landslide since the time this map was drawn up, or something like that." Kith suggested.

"That must be it, but that leaves us with a problem; how are we going to get to Lalivero? The mountain is too big to climb across and it'd take us ages to cross the desert, and we don't have that much time." Daray said.

"We will have to try and find a way through the mountain. A passage of some sort." Lilithan said.

"Or! Or we could try destroying them mountain with our psynergy!" Daray proposed.

"Don't be so ridiculous, none of us are Venus Adepts, and they are the only adepts that would have the power to destroy a mountain." Kith said.

"There must be some other way, maybe the Djinn?" Nerrissa suggested.

"Djinn wouldn't hold enough power for something like that. Not to mention we only have three Djinn between the five of us." Alexis said.

"Alexis is right the Djinn don't have enough power, but if they summoned Uranus, Solus and Pluto their power would be enough to create a way through the mountain." Kith said.

"When did you become an expert on Djinn-related topics?" Daray said smiling.

"Actually, Kith has a point, the Gods of Psynergy do hold a tremendous amount of power." Alexis said.

"I say go for it!" Lilithan agreed.

"I'm not sure, we don't know of anyone who has ever summoned them before. We have no idea what aftereffects there might be. You mightn't even be powerful enough to control their power. I don't think we should do it." Daray said.

"Don't worry. If anything happens we'll have you and Lily here to help. But you might want to stand back." Nerrissa said.

"With that settled, when everyone's ready, concentrate on your Djinn and their power. Then use that power to bring forth the Gods of Psynergy." Kith instructed.

Silence fell around them as Kith, Nerrissa and Alexis focused all their strength into releasing the powers of the Djinn within them. Time passed with no apparent effects, but then Nerrissa began to float into the air. Moments later she was followed into the air by Kith and Alexis, as they floated upward golden beams of light shone down on Nerrissa from somewhere above. She then became encircled in a sphere of this light as similar beams of silver and lilac shone down on Kith and Alexis. Nerrissa then shot straight up into the sky and a blinding flash of golden light emanated from her. Then in her place stood (or hovered/floated) Solus. This same process was repeated for Kith and Alexis until…there floating above Daray and Lilithan were three glowing figures. Sensing the great power these three beings had, both Daray and Lilithan were speechless.

"We have been summoned here by the wielders of the Djinn. We will do as they wish then depart again." They said together.

Silence fell once more as they gathered their strength. Then as quickly as they had appeared they thrust themselves towards the mountain. There was a huge explosion and rubble flew at Daray and Lilithan from all around. Once the dust had settled they could see the remains of the mountain (the remains of the specific area they were trying to get rid of). They looked around for their companions. Feelings of anxiety and despair washed over them, their friends were nowhere in sight.

"I knew we shouldn't have done this. I knew it was a mistake, I should've stopped them." Daray said fearing the worst.

"Don't go all panicky on me. For all we know they might have just been brought further on to Lalivero. The gods didn't come back this way after they removed this part of the mountain, they just went straight on to Lalivero, so maybe that's where the others are." Lilithan said.

"I suppose you're probably right. If they are there we'd better get moving. There is still a way to go before we reach Lalivero." Daray said and together the two of them headed off to Lalivero in search of their friends.

* * *

Somewhere on the leeward side of the mountain; (my geography teacher would be so proud)

"Ohhh, my head…"

She forced herself to get up. She looked around at her fallen companions and decided she had to get them up.

"Guys! Get up guys, it's Alexis. We have to try and find the others." Alexis said.

Kith and Nerrissa stirred. Fighting the urge to stay on the ground they got to their feet.

"Did we do it? Did we make a way through the mountain?" Nerrissa asked drearily only half recovered.

"I'm not sure. But I don't see any sign of Lilithan or Daray." Alexis said.

"Judging by the completely different surroundings I'm guessing that we're on the opposite side of the mountain." Kith said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought myself. I was wondering, do either of you remember anything about what happened?" Alexis said.

"I can't remember a thing. The last thing I remember was I was focusing on Sundrop and its powers but then everything is a blur." Nerrissa said struggling to remember.

"Yeah, it's the exact same for me, except I wasn't focusing on Sundrop's powers. I'm not even sure of what happened, as far as I can tell Uranus and the other gods took over our being." Kith said.

"I suppose that would explain us having no memory of what happened after we began the summoning process. But now we have to try to find the others. It's getting dark and the two of them won't be able to fight off all the fiends on their own." Alexis said.

"Well what are we doing wasting our time talking then? Let's hurry and find the others." Nerrissa said.

* * *

It was totally dark now and Daray and Lilithan, weakened from the constant onslaught of monsters and fiends, were slowly making their way towards Lalivero. But it seemed to them as if they would never make it there. Each time they began to pick up speed they were attacked.

"We have got to find somewhere to take cover soon, we're totally overwhelmed by all these fiends." Lilithan said.

"I know what you mean. If it hadn't been for all those potions and vials you were carrying in your pouch we'd have been downed ages ago. When our quest is all over you should consider becoming a healer in a Sanctum." Daray said.

"Thanks, I might consider doing it sooner than that, the way things are going at the moment I think I'd like to stay in the next Sanctum we come to. At least it can't get any worse than this, we're on our own, being attacked constantly by fiends and monsters and we've run out of potions, this is the worst it could get." Lilithan said.

They continued their hike through the area that used to be covered by mountain. Almost suddenly storm clouds began to amass above them. Then, as if the fates were against them, a downpour began.

"Great, you had to go and say it, 'at least it can't get any worse' that's the same as saying 'I hope I get struck by lightning' it can always get worse, and it usually does." Daray said.

As he said this a bolt of lightning struck a few feet ahead of them.

"See!"

"Whatever happened to mister optimism, this is so unlike you. Maybe we should just light a fire and camp here for the night." Lilithan suggested.

"Uh, it's raining in case you've forgotten. The fire would be put out before we got it started, besides it's best not to stay in one place during a thunderstorm. If we can find shelter we could stop, but we're better off trying to find the others." Daray said.

So they continued on, trudging through the rubble which had now become mud. The ground wasn't the only thing that was wet, their spirits were dampened too by the dreadful weather.

"If you think about, this rain isn't totally bad." Lilithan said.

"How do you figure?" Daray said.

"Well, all this water around the place might strengthen the power of my psynergy. I use deep-water psynergy, and if this weather keeps up pretty soon this place will be pretty deep with water." Lilithan said trying to cheer Daray up a bit.

"That's one good thing as opposed to, oh, how many bad things?" Daray said.

"Oh, about eleven counting those three orcs, two kobolds and warrior bee." Lilithan said getting ready for yet another battle.

'_Daray lunged at the warrior bee slicing it in two with his sword. But then from both sides of him two of the orcs decided to play sandwich with him. After these blows he struggled to stand._

"Daray, look out!" Lilithan shouted as a kobold ran at him.

"Cloak" Daray disappeared leaving the bewildered kobold swinging his sword all around him.

"Siren" a beautiful maiden appeared and began to sing a sweet, soothing melody, which lulled two of the orcs to sleep and relaxed everything else.

Daray took advantage of their drowsy states and his invisibility to attack the kobolds.

"Prevent them from attacking with some psynergy." Daray ordered Lilithan.

"Whirlpool" the water that had been gathering around them since the beginning of the storm now began to form into a whirlpool around the kobolds.

But the active orc managed to break through the whirlpool and bashed into Daray. The force of the orc's charge made Daray lose his concentration and he was visible once more. Severely weakened and visible Daray was completely defenseless.

"Evil Mist" with his last ounce of strength Daray conjured the dark mist to weaken his enemies. One of the kobolds screamed in pain and dissolved into nothingness.

"Daray, you've got to get up, I can't hold them off on my own." Lilithan cried to him.

The orcs, now awake, charged at her but Lilithan dodged them.

"Low Tide" using the last of her psynergy Lilithan drenched the orcs and the kobold with water. The last kobold dissolved.

"Now what?" Lilithan said as a bright light began to glow in the distance, "Another group of fiends who want to attack us, well let them attack." '

* * *

Going back in time a little bit to see what the others had been doing. It had just begun to rain.

"We have to find them quickly, before this rain gets really bad." Nerrissa said.

"How are we supposed to find them? It's pitch black and now it's raining, it'll be impossible to see through the rain." Alexis said.

"If only our psynergy could help us!" Kith said.

"That's it, Ki-Thian you are a genius." Nerrissa shouted.

"Wow, you're using my full name, it must be a real good idea for you to do that." Kith said laughing.

"I'll use my psynergy. _Guiding Light!_ Lead us to our friends." Nerrissa said. A small bright golden light appeared. It waved to and fro a bit before heading off ahead of them at lightning speed. "All we have to do is follow this light and it will lead us to Daray and Lily!"

"Great, but if it continues at that pace we won't be able to keep up with it." Alexis said nodding after the light, which was now a few feet away from them and still going fast.

"Whoa, slow down a bit. You'll be of no use if we can't see you." Nerrissa said. But she needn't have said it because the little light was so bright it could be seen even from miles away.

So the three travel companions followed the light. For ages they followed it, then finally it seemed to stop and let them catch up to it.

"Why has it stopped? Are they over there?" Kith asked.

"I'm not sure, I've never used it to locate people. Only to find my way home when I got lost." Nerrissa said.

The light seemed to be excited about something. It kept dancing about in its place. When they finally caught up to it they looked around but they saw…

"Nothing! There's nothing here!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Calm down Alexis. Look it keeps moving slightly forwards in that direction. They must be just down there." Kith said.

"Where? There! All I see are some orcs fighting." Alexis said.

"Yeah, and there's something there, lying on the ground." Nerrissa said pointing. "Now the puddles are all, sort of, attacking the orcs."

"That makes no sense. Water doesn't att-" Kith began.

"Lilithan!" they all shouted finally coming to the realization that they were watching a battle between some orcs and their companions.

"Which means that thing on the ground must be Daray. I think he's been downed by the orcs." Alexis said.

"We'd better hurry to help them." Kith said.

* * *

'_Lilithan all alone in the fight dug her hand into her pouch and pulled out a small claw. This was her last chance if it didn't work she was doomed. She threw the weasel's claw into the air and instead came down three piercing gusts of wind right at the orcs. This enraged the orcs. Then she heard three voices not so far away._

"Light of Life"  
"Blade Flare"

"Snow Storm"

As these words were uttered a single shining silver blade drove through the orcs. Then a storm of freezing snow raged around them. A bright golden beam of light shot at Daray it absorbed him in warmth and he got to his feet energized.

"Thank goodness you found us. I thought we were done for." Lilithan said to the rescue squad.

"You're lucky we got here in time. Now lets finish these orcs off!" Kith said.

"Freeze, I call upon you, come forth and release your power!" Alexis beckoned. Then in her hand appeared the small ice blue Djinni. Then the power of the Djinni was unleashed and blasts of ice shot at the orcs, destroying all but one.

"Ha ha. Let me finish this. Slash, I call upon you, come forth and release your power!" Kith beckoned. Then as before a small Djinni appeared in his hand. It was small and silver, with a rounded sort of body, pointy ears and a short furry tail. It then shot out of Kith's hand and struck the orc, killing it.'

"Where were you guys, and, what the hell took you so long!" Daray roared.

"As far as we can tell, after the summoning we were whisked over the mountain. But other than that we can't remember a thing, strange huh?" Nerrissa said.

"Not really considering what happened." Lilithan said.

"What do you mean Lily?" Nerrissa said.

"After you began to summon the gods you all went into some sort of trances, then you began to glow and then in your places were the gods. So it makes sense that you wouldn't remember since you weren't technically there." Lilithan explained.

"Of course, that makes sense, I suppose. Now that that's all cleared up we should get moving towards Lalivero." Kith said.

And they did, a lot easier this time. With the five of them fighting together they were better able to handle the constant attacks. They traveled through the night and as the sun was rising above them they saw something sparkle on the horizon.

"What is that, it keeps shining in my eyes, I can barely see where I'm going." Alexis said.

"Is that water? We're not that close to the ocean, are we?" Daray asked excitedly.

"No, but if you look at your map you'll notice that there is a river running between here and Lalivero, we'll have to cross it to reach the town." Lilithan said.

"So, what are we supposed to jump the river or swim across it?" Alexis asked.

"Aww, I thought we could go for a dip in the ocean, but I guess a river will have to do." Daray said only slightly disappointed. "Last one in is a Sun Adept!"

"Hey, what's wrong with Sun Adepts? I'm gonna drown you for that." Nerrissa said and chased after Daray.

As Daray and Nerrissa ran to the river the others walked slowly and looked at their surroundings. Eventually they reached the river where Nerrissa and Daray were messing about.

"Come on in guys, the water's great." Nerrissa said.

"If you don't mind I'd rather not." Alexis said.

Daray got out to join the others.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, it's fun. Chill out, here feel it." Daray said and pushed Alexis in before jumping in himself.

"You're going to pay for that. _Frost!_" Alexis said and the water just around Daray froze.

"Hey, don't be mean. It's freezing cold now, I'll catch my death." Daray said indignantly.

"You're the one who said to chill out!" Alexis laughed.

"Actually, this gives me an idea. For those of you who don't fancy a splash in the river, Alexis can freeze the water into a sort of bridge, but" Daray began, "you'll have to hurry 'cos the ice melts pretty quickly."

"That's a good idea, I'm not opposed to getting wet but it's more practical to walk across the ice." Kith said.

"_Frost!_" Alexis cast the psynergy and froze a path wide enough for three people to cross the river.

So they crossed the river and pulled a reluctant Daray out of it, and continued on to Lalivero. Not too long later they finally reached the entrance to the place where they'd been longing to see since they left Vale so long ago.

"Well, it's about time!" Daray said.

End of chapter 7.

__

Now that they've reached Lalivero what quests await them? Obviously, or at least it should be obvious, they're going to have to find a way to catch up to Isaac and crew's ship, but how? Review and keep reading to find out. Oh and to hnilmik: I couldn't remember if you started out with Djinn so I'll have you discovering one soon. For anyone who wants to see it, there is a picture of a Sun Djinni on this page: **__**


	9. 8 Discoveries

**__**

Well, this chapter was rushed but I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. I mentioned this in the summary but if anybody wants to know when this story is updated leave your e-mail address with your reviews (yes, reviews) and I'll e-mail you when a new chapter is posted. I'm looking for side-quest people and ideas for the story, so just e-mail me with any ideas you have, people will be credited if their ideas are used. Anyway here's the story.

A New Sun

Chapter 8: Discoveries

By Daikar

"Great! Just great!"

These words summed up the feeling of the group of Adepts to the news they had just received. A little backtracking may be needed to clarify exactly what's behind those words.

******Flashback, Daray's version of events******

__

A.N. Any section of dialogue without the name of the person who said it that isn't obvious, is spoken by Daray.

Upon entering Lalivero, as a result of Daray's accidental breach of the Valean Creed, Do not use psynergy in front of non-Adepts except in extreme circumstances, by using 'Dusk' to keep the hot rays of sunlight off him, the group are brought before Faran and Iodem.

"So, you are Adepts." Iodem said in a questioning tone.

"How do you know about Adepts?" Kith asked angrily, still pissed at being brought in front of Faran and Iodem because of Daray's lapse in judgement.

"I am acquainted with another group of Adepts not much older than yourselves." Iodem replied.

"Isaac and Garet, no doubt." Lilithan said.

"Yes, so you know them too." He stated.

"They are the reason we have come to Lalivero. We must deliver important information to them. If you may, could you tell us where they are, it is of an urgent nature."

"I'm afraid you are too late. After they searched Lalivero, Venus Lighthouse and the bay where Idejima used to be for Sheba and Felix they left on Babi's ship to Lemuria." Faran explained.

"How long ago was this!?"

"Less than a day ago. It's really bad luck you weren't here sooner." Faran said with a note of sympathy in his voice.

"Damn it! If we hadn't spent so much time trying to find each other after clearing a pathway through the mountain we would have caught them." Kith roared.

"Even if we had gone through the Suhalla desert we could never have reached here this quickly. They can't be that far away from here if you think about it. If we can find a ship we can sail after them, hopefully catch up with them." Nerrissa said ever the optimist.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible." Faran said.

"How is that?" Lilithan said.

"Allow me to elaborate, if I may. The waters around here are treacherous, no ordinary ship could sail on them and hope to make it back to land again. The ship they departed in is special, it is from Lemuria. Only a ship such as it could sail safely across the ocean between here and Lemuria." Iodem explained.

"But we must reach them."

"Well, there is no other ship that could sail these waters without an extremely experienced seafarer." Iodem said bluntly.

"But we have a Neptune Adept, what could be as good as that, other than a Mercury adept."

"Pardon my ignorance but a what Adept?" Iodem asked.

"Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I am Shadow Daray, Saturn Adept."

"I am Fencer Kith, Uranus Adept."

"I am Shallow River Lilithan, Neptune Adept."

"I am Apprentice Nerrissa, Sun Adept."

"I am Ice Seer Alexis, Pluto Adept."

"Ah, that clears things up a little, but what use would a Neptune Adept be when sailing?" Iodem asked.

"Neptune Adepts are masters of deep water psynergy, thus giving them a certain amount of control over water, especially treacherous water." Lilithan explained.

"Yes, I understand but you will still need to find a big ship, and there aren't many big ships to be found in this region. There are one or two but you would have to get permission to use them from the captain." Faran said.

"Thank you for your help, goodbye." Nerrissa said and they left.

"Great! Just great!"

*****End flashback scene******

"What are we supposed to do now?" Kith said.

"I guess we'll have to find this captain guy and ask him to let us use his boat."

"Then perhaps we should split up, and when one of us does find him send some sparks of psynergy high into the air." Alexis suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Nerrissa said and everybody else nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll search around the docks, Kith check out the Armoury, Nerrissa check the Inn, Lilithan check out the item shop and stock up on healing items while you're at it and Alexis you can check out some of the houses. We'll meet back here in an hour." Daray ordered and everybody split up to search their respective areas of the town.

When everybody had split up Daray realised he had a problem; he didn't know where the docks were. He quickly looked around to see if he could find anyone who could point him in the right direction. He soon spotted a lady from the village and went over to her.

"Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the harbour?" he asked her.

"Oh, certainly. Go down this path here and turn left at the second turn, continue straight for a bit and you should see them." The lady informed him.

"Thank you kindly ma'am." Daray said and walked off down the path.

Soon after he came to a building much bigger than any of the others. Noticing the door was slightly ajar he looked inside. Inside he saw a big, very elaborately built ship docked there. Wondering why such a ship was docked in such a place he cast 'Dusk' and then 'Cloak' so he wouldn't be seen.

__

A.N. This is not the same ship as the one Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia left in, it is however the same building that it was docked in.

* * *

Kith came out of the Armoury and looked around him completely astonished. Everywhere was dark; he hadn't been that long in the Armoury, he left as soon as he discovered the captain wasn't there.

__

This must be Daray's signal, I thought Alexis said sparks of psynergy, Kith thought to himself.

He then marched off towards the area that was emitting psynergy vibes.

* * *

Alexis came out of yet another house with no signs of finding the missing captain. She looked up into the sky to see if anybody had found him. She was amazed to find the entire sky was black.

__

Daray! He must've used too much psynergy, Alexis thought before heading off towards the source of the psynergy.

* * *

__

That shop had loads of different items I'm glad I had enough coins, I'm sure Daray will like this Adept Ring. When did it get so dark? And what's all this psynergy I can sense? Daray! Lilithan thought.

Just then just over the way from Lilithan the door of the Inn opened. Nerrissa emerged looking very tired from someone who had just been in an inn.

__

Why is it so dark? Nerrissa thought as she exited the Inn.

"Nerrissa, I think Daray found the captain, that's why it's so dark." Lilithan shouted to her companion.

"I thought I could feel psynergy in the air." Nerrissa said.

The two female Adepts set off after their companions to Daray and the mysterious ship.

* * *

Daray, invisible to non-Adepts who could only see the aura of psynergy around him, started to explore the mysterious ship. It was bigger than any boat he had ever seen before. It was beautifully decorated and had a mystical aura about it.

"It must take an extremely experienced sailor to man this boat." He said to himself.

"Why thank you, young Adept. Now please tell me why you are on my boat." A voice said from behind.

Daray whirled around to find a tall man with long, pale blue hair. He was dressed in a purple tunic and white pants. He wore bluish purple boots on his feet and he had a purple cape over his back. His cold blue eyes were staring down at Daray.

"You can see me!" Daray exclaimed.

"Only your black aura remains slightly visible at the moment, which would lead me to believe you are using psynergy. But why are you on my boat?" The man remarked.

"Oh that, I was looking for the docks when I noticed your boat in this strange place. My curiosity get the better of me and I came in to get a closer look." Daray explained.

"Please could you stop using whatever psynergy you are using so I may get a look at you." The man asked.

Daray stopped using 'Cloak' and stood in front of the man who just said 'humph'.

"You may be an Adept, but nevertheless I'll still have to eliminate you." The man said.

"Why!" Daray asked panicking. "I don't even know who you are."

"Excuse my impoliteness. I am Zale, a Mercury Adept from Lemuria." The man introduced himself. "And I must eliminate you because no one is to know of or see my Lemurian boat be they Adept or commoner."

"I won't tell anyone not even my companions." Daray said reaching slowly for his sword and edging his way to the door.

"Don't take another step. I'm afraid your time has come." Zale said and slashed Daray with his sword.

"_Cloak!_"

"That's not going to work this time. You'll not get away from me. _Deluge!_"

A barrage of water spheres came flying from the water drenching Daray.

"_Ghost!_"

An apparition materialised in front of Zale and contented itself with flying around him taking HP occasionally and blocking a few of his attempts at psynergy.

"Accursed thing! _Cutting Edge!_"

This time the spirit's block worked in Zale's favour it was completely destroyed and the psynergy managed to hit Daray as well.

"_Evil Mist!_"

A mist formed and disappeared again damaging Zale on its way. Zale then lunged at Daray with his sword but Daray managed to block it with his own sword. Zale managed to back Daray up against the water and was ready to finish the fight.

"Any last words?"

"Just two. About time!"

"What?"

Zale turned around to face a huge shimmering silver blade of psynergy. Daray took advantage of Zale's confusion and moved away from the water. The blade of psynergy crashed right into Zale knocking him off balance and into the water.

End of chapter 8.

__

Wait about a week for another chapter. I'll probably get one done. I'll have my exams in school finished and I'll be overjoyed and do tons of writing, hopefully. I'll also be starting a new story soon based on Isaac, Garet, Mia and Ivan's journey to Hesperia. Until then review your hearts out.


	10. 9 Change of Heart

**__**

I told you I'd have a new chapter up quickly, or at least quicker than usual. What happened to all the fans of the story, I've only gotten two reviews so far. Like I said before if you'd like to know when the story is updated tell me and leave your e-mail address with your review and I'll e-mail you when I post a new chapter.

A New Sun

Chapter 9: Change of Heart

By Daikar

"Thank Saturn you guys are here. This guy just started attacking me for no particular reason other than the fact that I saw his ship." Daray explained.

"He's probably just angry because you broke in here. He probably thinks you're trying to steal his ship. At least you found the captain." Nerrissa said.

"Speaking of which, you only had to send up sparks not plunge the entire town into darkness." Alexis said.

"You don't get it. He's not the captain but an Adept, from Lemuria no less. He saw me when I was cloaked, that's why I used 'Dusk', then he said he had to kill me because I saw his boat. I'm lucky you guys got here when you did, he was fit to kill me when you attacked. The strangest part was that he's Mercury aligned." Daray explained.

"That is strange, Adepts of Mercury are generally pacifists who abhor violence. And he's definitely a Mercury Adept." Kith asked.

"Most definitely, he attacked me with his water psynergy." Daray said.

"You'll live to regret that!" Zale said emerging from the water.

"We'll have to attack him together, that blast of psynergy alone wasn't powerful enough." Kith said.

"I can't, I used up all my psynergy trying to defend myself before you all got here." Daray said.

"Oh, here I got this for you, it's an Adept Ring, it restores psynergy." Lilithan said and tossed the ring to Daray.

"Thanks Lily, it's great." Daray said and slid the ring onto his middle finger.

He raised his fist and the ring began glowing bright red. Light flowed into Daray and he could feel some of his psynergy returning to him.

__

A.N. This isn't like a normal battle so it's not in italics. Psynergy being used will be in italics.

"Alexis, can you lend me freeze? To see if I can get more damaging psynergy." Daray shouted.

"I suppose, I haven't gotten anything so maybe you will." Alexis said.

Alexis released Freeze and he shot up out of view, seconds later a snowfall of ice blue psynergy orbs fell onto Daray. Daray could feel the power of the Djinni flowing through him. 

"Cheers. Now lets see if it made a difference." Daray said concentrating on the power he just received. "Some new psynergy I can feel it._ Night Frost!_"

A small drift of ice built up around Zale then shattered. It barely left a scratch on him.

"_Solar Ray!_" From out of nowhere a beam of sunlight shone down into the building, as it passed by Daray he could feel the intense heat of it. It headed for Zale and stayed shining on him before disappearing again.

"_Ply!_" A small angel appeared above Zale and showered light particles on him healing him. "_Froth Spiral!_" A whole load of frenzied frothing bubbles rained down on the entire group causing great damage.

"_Blade Flare!_" Once he recovered Kith let out another sword of silvery psynergy. It crashed into Zale sending him flying back.

"Kith keep attacking, your psynergy seems to be hurting him the most." Daray said. "Freeze, I call upon you, come forth and release you power!"

Freeze appeared again and hovered above Daray for a split second before a shower of ice shards launched themselves at Zale delaying his recovery.

"_Blade Flare!_" Zale was thrown back further but forced himself to get up again.

"_Ply Well!_" Zale healed himself with more powerful psynergy.

"He keeps healing himself. This all seems pointless, oh well. _Low Tide!_" Lilithan said.

A small wave came crashing out of the water onto Zale. Throwing him against one of the walls.

"Cease this foolishness at once, I can not fight another Adept of Mercury." Zale said.

"What is he talking about? There are no other Mercury Adepts here. Unless, oh, he thinks that Lily is, ha." Daray said and began to laugh.

"Daray, be quiet for once in your life!" Kith said relieved the battle had ended.

"I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you. Allow me to properly introduce myself, I am Zale, a Mercury Adept of Lemuria. Now could you do me the honor of telling me your name?" Zale said getting down on one knee and kissing a bemused Lilithan's hand.

"I'm Lilithan of Vale." Lilithan said snapping herself out of the trance.

"And your friends, their names?"

"That's Daray, but I gather you two have already met. They are Kith, Nerrissa and Alexis."

"Nice to meet all of you. I am so sorry for attacking all of you, but no one is supposed to see my boat."

"How did you get to Lalivero from Lemuria?" Nerrissa asked.

"I was out sailing one day when a terrible storm picked up. I was knocked out when one of the sails swung around and hit me. When I woke I was here."  
  
"That's terrible." Lilithan said.

"Yes, but not as terrible as what I have done to you and your companions. Is there any way I can make it up to you? Before I leave, that is."

"When are you leaving?" Daray asked.

"As soon as I can, I was going to leave when I saw you. Now is there anything I can do to express my sorrow."

"It's all right really, you don't need to-" Lilithan started.

"Actually there is something you could do, for another Mercury Adept that is." Daray began. "We need to get to Hesperia to find our friends but we don't have a boat."

"You can come on my boat of course, I could use another Mercury Adept on my ship. Make your preparations and meet me back here at sun down." Zale said and went off to tend to the ship.

Outside the building containing the ship the Adepts were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Daray! How could you take advantage of Zale's kindness?" Lilithan said.

"Me, I didn't here you deny your being a Mercury Adept." Daray said but Lilithan couldn't answer. "Besides he was going to kill me it was the least he could do to apologize. Anyway this is perfect; sailing with a Mercury Adept would be a lot better than sailing with anyone else."

"He has a point Lily, I think we were all thinking we could hitch a ride with him if he thought you were a Mercury Adept." Nerrissa said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's the principle of it though. I didn't deny being a Mercury Adept but I never intended on taking advantage of his kind and noble nature. Anyway what's done is done we'd better get ready for the departure at sun down. We'll have a long journey ahead of us and who knows what beasts we could face on the open sea." Lilithan said.

"We should all check out the weapon shop, you should see some of the great weapons they have, some of them even unleash elemental power, but they cost a bomb." Kith said.

"Let's go take a look anyway, we won't need to buy anything for a while so we might as well buy some good weapons." Daray said.

They walked towards the Armoury and moments later they arrived. They went inside. They spent at least an hour looking at all the weapons, when they finally decided which ones they wanted they spent another half an hour haggling with the shop owner. They all got tired of trying to get the owner to budge but ended up paying the original price, except for Daray whose stubbornness finally came in handy and he got his sword for half the original price. He chose the cursed weapon Muramasa, which had no effect on him. Alexis bought an Arctic Blade, Kith a Swift Sword, Nerrissa a Zodiac Wand and Lilithan a Longbow as she had spent a lot of money buying healing implements. Once they had made all their preparations they headed back to Zale's boat but Zale was nowhere to be found.

"He probably just popped out to buy something from the item shop, Lily, I'm sure he's fine." Daray said.

"Daray is probably right for once, he's fine." Kith said. 

"Of course he is, he's a strong warrior he'll be fine. But what if he doesn't come back then I'll never see-I mean we'll never get to Lemuria." Lilithan said quickly covering the secret that she almost let out.

"He'll be back don't worry we'll get to Lemuria one way or another. Nothing can stop us once we put our minds to it, especially when Daray puts his mind to something." Nerrissa said.

"What's with all the jokes at my expense?" Daray said pretending to be hurt.

"It's all right Daray, we all love you really." Nerrissa said winking to the rest of the group.

"Aw, thanks, hey I saw you winking." Daray said.

"Okay maybe we should stop the Daray bashing," Kith began.

"Yeah, Kith's right." Daray said.

"We can do it when he's not here." Kith said laughing.

Just at that moment an official looking man entered the building and looked around. When he spotted the Adepts he walked over to them.

"Excuse me, you will all have to leave. This boat has been stolen and we need to search the ship for the thief, perhaps you've seen him. He is a tall man with long, pale blue hair. He is dressed in a purple tunic and white pants. He wears bluish purple boots on his feet and has a purple cape over his back. He also has blue eyes." The man said describing the missing boat thief.

"Neptune's trident it's Zale." Lilithan blurted out.

"Pardon me, who and how do you know his name?" the man asked.

"His name is Zale. He told us he'd let us sail with him on his boat because, uh, we uh," Daray began but realised he couldn't say because Lilithan was a Mercury Adept, "we helped him out with something."

"Helped him out with what?"

"Em, I can't tell you. Perhaps we should leave." Daray said sheepishly and signalling to the group to run.

"You must be co-conspirators of this Zale, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to the town jail." The man said leaving the Adepts with stunned looks on their faces.

End of chapter 9.

__

Oh the anxiety, I don't even know how its going to turn out but it shouldn't take too long to find out. In the meantime the reviews should come pouring in (hopefully).

To hnilmik, good to see you have returned, I've been missing your reviews. In your next one could you please give me an accurate and detailed description of a Neptune Djinni because sooner or later they'll start to appear. Also I'm going to give Lilithan some new psynergy that will help some time in the future. I won't say what it's called since that would ruin one of my story lines, I hope you don't mind. I hope you don't think that I'm making Lilithan into a healer from all her herb buying and stuff, I'm actually making her into a dependable character who is ready for everything, if you don't mind that. I added in something in this chapter that you mentioned in the personality of Lilithan.


	11. 10 End of an Adventure

**__**

I'm back and I've made a few small story changes. Reading some information about The Lost age and a couple of walkthroughs I've realized this story is really more AU since they're still trying to stop the lighthouses from being lit, so from now on this is an AU fic. Secondly I've changed the battle system so that it just fits in with the rest of the chapters, so no more italics for the battles, just for psynergy. I'll do ~*~*~ when it turns into a battle scene. That's it, bye.

A New Sun

Chapter 10: End of an Adventure

By Daikar

"You must be co-conspirators of this Zale, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me to the town jail." The man said leaving the Adepts with stunned looks on their faces.

"No, it's just that we are on an important quest, but the reason for this quest is confidential." Kith covered.

"I'm afraid I don't believe you." The man said.

"Please, we don't have time for this. We must leave for Hesperia straight away." Daray pleaded.

"It's true we have urgent business in Hesperia and the longer it takes us to get there the more danger the world could be in." Lilithan said.

"None of your pleading tactics will work. I'm going for more soldiers to escort you to the jail, don't move." The man began to walk off.

"Great, that Zale is nothing but trouble. We'll never find Isaac and Garet if we're stuck in jail." Daray said.

"I still can't believe he would do something like that." Lilithan said.

"Lily, if a guy can try to kill you he can steal a boat. Trust me." Daray said.

The man reappeared and walked over to the Adepts, there didn't seem to be anyone else with him.

"I thought you went to get escorts for us." Alexis said dully.

"Why would I do something like that?" the man asked with a mischievous smile crossing his face.

"You thought we stole this boat with Zale, so you said you were going to get some soldiers to escort us." Nerrissa said.

"I'd have to have to have stolen a boat for you five to have done it with me, and I'm almost certain I didn't steal anything." The man said still smiling.

"Are you from loony land or what? What are you talking about?" Daray said getting impatient.

"You already know I'm from Lemuria and there's nothing loony about the place." The man said ready to burst with the laughter he was holding in.

"Okay, I'm really beginning to think this guy has a screw loose." Nerrissa said.

"Don't you recognize me, I know we haven't known each other for long but I thought I was pretty recognizable." The man said. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory."

As he said this last sentence the man's appearance began to change. Once it was completely done staring back at them was Zale.

"Zale!"

"The one and the same. Who else would it be?" Zale said laughing gently.

"Who knows, maybe someone trying to arrest us. I have to say it was a good joke, but now we really must go." Daray said.

"Seeing as we're all here and ready I'd say that's a good idea." Zale said.

So the six Adepts boarded the ship and got ready to set sail. Everybody helped Zale out with the sails. When they were ready Zale used his psynergy to create a small wave to get them moving and they began sailing across the sea to Hesperia and the many mysteries it held for them.

~~~

It was an uneventful night except Daray got a little seasick but he got over it. The following morning Daray was using his keen eyesight to keep a lookout from the crow's nest. Lilithan was helping Zale out with the steering of the ship. Nerrissa and Kith were having a mock fight to practice their psynergy and Alexis was nowhere to be found.

"The strangest thing about this lookout post is you can't see much of the ship but you can see the sea for miles in any direction. Has anyone seen Alexis at all today?" Daray shouted down.

"I think I saw her sneaking below decks after we ate breakfast." Nerrissa shouted up to him causing her to get scraped by Kith's blade. "Kith! You're not supposed to hit the other person, that's why it's called a mock fight!"

"You stopped moving, I scraped you, so sue me!" Kith said in his defense.

"You two should make up before your mock fight turns into a real one." Daray said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well, have you seen anything in the miles of ocean you can see?" Nerrissa asked.

"I can't really tell. I've never seen the ocean before so I don't know what it's supposed to look like." Daray told her.

"A whole load of water. Have you seen anything that could damage the boat or make sailing harder?" Kith said.

"I don't think so. Although a while ago I think I saw a bottle or something, it was just floating along but then it began to swirl around before eventually disappearing into the water. But it was early in the morning so I might've been dreaming." Daray said.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping up there! If there's something that could sink the boat you're supposed to spot it so we can dodge it." Nerrissa said.

"Come on Nerrissa you know I'm not a morning person. It's probably got something to do with me being aligned with Saturn." Daray replied. "I should probably focus on the water now, you two keep fighting."

~~~

"So Zale, are there many different types of Adepts in Lemuria?" Lilithan asked.

"In Lemuria, no. It's mainly full of Mercury Adepts like ourselves." Zale said and Lilithan laughed meekly. "But Hesperia itself is full of many types of Adepts, I've only met three other types of Adepts. I've never met Adepts with powers like your friends."  
  
"Well, we're a pretty special bunch. None of our ancestors originally cam from Vale, they all just settled there." Lilithan explained. "I myself am not a pure Mercury Adept, my mother's ancestors were all Neptune Adepts, so I'm part Neptune Adept as well."

"That's very interesting, it would explain your lack of healing abilities and large amount of physical psynergy." Zale said.

At that moment Daray fell over and began to fall from the crow's nest. Luckily he grabbed onto one of the ladder's rungs.

"Your friend Daray seems very energetic and…" Zale said searching for a word.

"Impulsive, spontaneous, accident-prone, I can give you a whole list. He's very persuasive and dedicated though, if any of us wanted to turn back and return to Vale he would have found a way to stop us. He adds life to the group really." Lilithan said.

"He's definitely impulsive, I'd say it gets him into a lot of trouble." Zale said.

"Like when you found him on your boat?" Lilithan asked.

"Yes, that is what I was thinking about. I'm sorry about that." Zale said.

"It's forgotten, we need to look to the future." Lilithan said.

The conversation ended there. The voyage was very quiet until that night. The wind was picking up and it had begun to rain. Waves were crashing against the boat's side and rocking it about, nearly knocking Daray from the crow's nest again.

"Can you see anything up further Daray?"  
  
"The water seems a bit strange. I think there's a whirlpool or something, the water's spiraling and pulling all sorts of debris into it." Daray said.

"A whirlpool, that might be a problem. But it's kind of strange, there have never been whirlpools in these waters before." Zale said.

"I'm almost certain that's what it is. And I don't think we'll be able to sail around it, because we're heading right for it." Daray said.

"Okay, you should probably climb down from there, it's going to get rocky." Zale said.

"Will do."

"Do you think that whirlpool is causing the sea to be this rough?" Lilithan asked Zale.

"It seems likely that it is, but we can't be certain. There are sea serpents in these waters that can cause storms like this." Zale said.

"Then perhaps we should get ready to defend the ship." Alexis said appearing from below decks.

"She's right, if anything happens it will be up to you five, I'll have to steer the ship." Zale said.

Just then a huge wave shook the ship causing everyone to lose their balance.

"Sorry about that, everyone will have to keep their feet firmly on the ship's deck unless they fancy a swim. Find something to hold on to." Zale said.

Another wave shook the ship slightly but not as much as before.

"That was just a small one. When they get this frequent it usually means a sea serpent is behind it so get ready to fight, just in case." Zale informed them.

Everyone got into fighting stances ready for whatever would attack. Another huge wave, bigger than the previous ones, came crashing onto the deck knocking everyone off their feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Zale said getting to his feet.

"Help!" Lilithan cried.

She had been knocked off the boat by the wave. The whirlpool was now sucking her in.

End of chapter 10.


	12. 11 The Storm's Source

****

A New Sun

Chapter 11: The Storm's Source

By Daikar

As a result of the last huge wave Lilithan had been knocked off the boat and was now being sucked in by the massive whirlpool. She was struggling against it but it was too strong. On the boat the others were trying to find something to throw to her so they could pull her back in. But there was nothing useful.

"Hurry! I'll be sucked the whole way in to the whirlpool soon." Lilithan shouted from the waves.

"There's nothing Lily. One of us will have to jump in after you." Daray yelled.

"You can't, I'm an Adept of water so I can survive in the ocean, but you won't stand a chance. I'll be okay you'll just have to go on without me." Lilithan shouted.

"There's no way we're going to leave you there, we're a team and teams are supposed to stick together through all dangers." Daray shouted back.

"That's very noble of you Daray but it's hopeless, I can survive in the water so I'll be okay. I'll catch up to you eventually just go on." Lilithan shouted.

Just then the whirlpool began to swirl faster pulling Lilithan under the water into the center of the whirlpool.

"Lilithan!" everyone cried.

~~~

In the center of the whirlpool Lilithan was holding her breath not giving in to the power of the whirlpool. Through all the swirling motions she thought she saw something moving but she concluded it was probably just some seaweed or something of the sort. At the bottom of the whirlpool the water seemed calmer.

__

There must be something causing this storm, but what? She thought to herself.

She caught another glimpse of something moving about under the water. She decided to try following the motion, it might lead her to the source of the whirlpool and the storm. She swam against the strong ocean current trying to find whatever it was that she had seen.

__

What could it be? It looked too small to be a sea serpent, unless I only saw its tail. But if it is a sea serpent why isn't it trying to eat me, or something? Lilithan thought puzzled.

Just ahead of her she saw the creature's movement again. It definitely wasn't a sea serpent, but if that wasn't it what could it be. Whatever it was it was feeding the whirlpool making it stronger.

__

I have to stop this thing, whatever it is, before it pulls the ship into the whirlpool. Lilithan thought and she began swimming as fast as she could.

The creature continually swam around the whirlpool frustrating Lilithan. The whirlpool had grown much larger now she had to catch the beast, but it was always a few feet ahead of her no matter how fast she swam.

__

I'll have to trick it somehow. If I stay here it will eventually swim towards me and then I can stop it.

The creature was thoroughly enjoying itself swimming away from the mysterious person while fuelling the whirlpool. It continued swimming around the enormous maelstrom but it began to notice that the person had stopped chasing it. This made it less fun but the creature continued swimming around the vortex of water.

Lilithan was patiently waiting for the creature to reach her. She was ready for it; she was going to send a blast of psynergy at it. Hopefully that would be enough to stop it and get rid of the whirlpool.

~~~

"How can she still be alive? She's been under the water for nearly twenty minutes, no one could last that long without air." Daray said.

"You underestimate your friend, Neptune Adepts and Mercury Adepts have been known to live in cities under the water all their lives, she will survive." Zale said.

"I still don't like it, if there is a sea serpent under there it could have eaten her." Daray said.

"Daray, you're forgetting that Lily can protect herself with her psynergy." Nerrissa said.

~~~

The creature continued swimming in its spiral. The mysterious person chasing it had given up so it was free to focus solely on its creation. Soon it would be really big. As it swam around the whirlpool it noticed something floating in the water, it quickened its pace to see what it was.

__

Ah ha, here it comes now. But it looks a little small to have created this huge whirlpool. Lilithan thought.

The creature was fascinated by what it saw. How was this human able to survive under the water for so long. It stopped swimming and focused its energy into reading Lilithan. It could sense a mysterious but familiar aura about her. _This girl must be an Adept,_ it thought to itself. _Maybe she could help me find my friends._ The creature swam towards Lilithan.

Lilithan could see the creature clearly now, it was coming towards her. It was no bigger than a dog or a cat, it was a navy-blue color and its ears came out from the side of its head and hung at the sides of its head. It had wide green eyes and its short tail was the same color at its tip. Lilithan got ready to unleash her psynergy on it if it attacked. But it stopped about a foot away from her. It then began to talk to her.

"Travelling Adept, please allow me to join you on your quest, and perhaps you could help me find my friends." The creature said.

"Who or what are you?" Lilithan asked the strange creature.

"I am Flood, a Neptune Djinni. I could be very beneficial to you, I can strengthen your psynergy, or perhaps teach you more, I can be used with others of my kind to summon powerful gods." The Djinni explained to her.

"A Neptune Djinni. Of course I will allow you to join me, what effect do you have in battle?" Lilithan asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate right now against this Shark Mage." The Djinni said referring to the shark creature advancing on them.

~*~*~

"Just call on me in battle and I will create a barrier against all types of attack, like this."

The Djinni began to radiate a navy-blue light and turned into a barrier in front of Lilithan protecting her. The Shark Mage attacked but it barely hurt Lilithan.

"Now you can call on me to summon a powerful psynergy god." The Djinni instructed her.

"I call upon you, Naiad, unleash your watery power on my enemies." Lilithan said.

The spirit of a Neptune Djinni appeared and unleashed watery blasts on the Shark Mage destroying it.

~*~*~

"See I can be very beneficial, but after summoning I have to recover for a while, then I will set myself again." The Neptune Djinni explained. "Now I will join you."

The Djinni split up into a myriad of small navy orbs. The orbs flew around Lilithan before eventually shooting into her, energizing her.

__

That was an experience, I better try to get back onto the ship before the others start to worry, she thought and swam towards the surface.

~~~

Back on the boat Daray and Zale were having an argument. Zale wanted to continue on without Lilithan but Daray was insisting they wait.

"The water's getting too dangerous. If we stay anchored here we could all end up being thrown overboard." Zale said.

"But we can't just leave her down there. If she's attacked she won't be able to protect herself for long, her psynergy is bound to run out." Daray insisted.

"I'm inclined to agree with Daray about this. We can't just leave Lilithan down there to die. Like he said we're a team and teams stick together through thick and thin." Nerrissa agreed.

"But we're all in danger in the middle of the ocean. Once we get to Lemuria we can get help and come back and search for Lilithan." Zale said.

"What guarantee do we have that she'll be alive or that we'll even remember the exact spot where she is." Daray said.

"That's a chance we'll have to take. We're at the mercy of every wave and stray wind out here we have to move on." Zale argued.

"Surely a master Adept such as yourself would have some way of dealing with the sea." Nerrissa said.

"There is only so much psynergy can do, the ocean is like a free spirit, you can't control it by any means." Zale countered.

At that moment Alexis and Kith came running into the cabin where the heated argument was happening.

"Whoa feel the tension in here!" Kith exclaimed.

"What do you want?" Daray asked turning to face the newcomers.

"The whirlpool has completely disappeared. There isn't a trace of it anymore." Alexis said.

"Maybe Lily is all right after all." Nerrissa said.

"You're right, who else could have stopped a whirlpool like that." Daray said.

The group exited the cabin and rushed to the ship's side and leaned over to see for themselves.

"You're right, you would never believe that there was a whirlpool here if you hadn't seen it for yourself." Zale said in shock.

"But where's Lilithan?" Nerrissa said.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't stop the whirlpool after all." Kith said.

"No, look over there!" Alexis exclaimed and pointed at some bubbles forming on the ocean's surface.

Suddenly Lilithan's head sprang out from beneath the surface of the water.

"Quick grab something and throw it out to her." Zale said.

Daray and Kith grabbed a broken part of the mast and tied some rope onto it. They brought it to the side of the ship and threw it to Lilithan.

"I've got it, thanks." Lilithan shouted up to them.

The five Adepts pulled on the rope with all their might. When she was close enough she grabbed onto the bottom rung of the ship's ladder and climbed onto the ship.

"We thought you were a goner down there. How did you get rid of the whirlpool?"

"There was a Neptune Djinni creating it, so when he joined me the whirlpool disintegrated. And the Djinni provided me with the energy I needed to reach the surface again." Lilithan told them.

End of chapter 11.

__

To hnilmik: I hope you like my Djinni description, I had to make it up cos I wanted to get this chapter done and posted.


	13. 12 Stormy Seas Ahead

**__**

Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I've been busy organizing my new interactive story, Heirs of Psynergy, by the way if anybody applied for this story but didn't get in e-mail me your character info and I'll put you into it. My e-mail is **_trunksmtk@hotmail.com_****_. Lately I've been wondering is there any point in continuing this story because nobody seems to be interested in it, not even the people who have characters in it. I might end this story if nobody's interested, which is a shame because I've enjoyed writing this story. Read on those who are interested._**

A New Sun

Chapter 12: Stormy Seas Ahead

By Daikar

Lilithan quickly scanned the deck, no one was there, thank Neptune. Lately, since she was knocked off the boat by Flood's whirlpool, the others wouldn't let her anywhere near the ship's side. Luckily there was nobody around so she walked to the side and stared out at the serene scene of the ocean before her. It always calmed her down and eased her soul to look at bodies of water since she was a child. Her parents would bring her for walks at a lake near Vale whenever she got upset, and as she got older she would go there to get away from everything. She stood there letting all her troubles blow away with the winds.

She had only been standing there for a few moments when she was interrupted by some loud shouting coming from below deck. The voices were getting louder each second, she realized that whoever was shouting was coming towards her. She quickly ran away from the ship's side and stood by the mast. Just as she reached the mast Daray and Zale appeared.

"What?!? And why are you only telling us this now?" Daray roared.

Lilithan could see Zale had said something to anger Daray. Behind him she could see Nerrissa, Kith and Alexis, all with embarrassed looks on their faces. Nerrissa rushed to Daray's side when she noticed Daray taking his sword out of its scabbard.

"Daray, calm down. There's no need to start a fight." Nerrissa said pushing the sword back in.

"Don't tell…!" Daray shouted, then noticing it was Nerrissa lowered his voice. "Don't tell me to calm down, he's the one who should have told us this in the first place."

Lilithan seeing the seriousness of the situation and the fire in Daray's eyes walked over to them to find out the cause of the dispute. Daray just stood glaring at Zale while Lilithan asked Zale what was going on. Zale was about to tell her when Daray butt in and began to explain the situation.

"It seems our good friend Zale has, over the course of this voyage, neglected to tell us something which seems rather important to just forget like that." Daray said snapping his fingers.

"If you'd just give me a minute to explain…" Zale began but was cut off again by Daray.

"What is there to explain? You didn't bother to tell us and that's all there is to it. There's nothing you can say to excuse not telling us." Daray was getting really annoyed.

Unbeknownst to anyone darkness was surrounding them and the waves were beginning to bash against the ship.

"Daray, shut up and let Zale explain why he never told us whatever it is he didn't tell us." Lilithan said finding she herself was getting annoyed too, but for different reasons.

Now the waves were crashing all over the ship but the group still hadn't noticed a thing. It was almost pitch black and there was no evidence that it had been a beautiful calm day before. Suddenly a huge wave that had built up was coming towards the ship.

"Uh…guys." Alexis began but nobody heard her with all the shouting.

"Guys!" she shouted.

"What!" they shouted back.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that there's a huge wave coming towards the ship." Alexis said casually before getting worked up.

They all turned their heads to where Lilithan was pointing an their faces all turned from expressions of anger to ones of shock.

"What are you telling us for? Freeze it with your psynergy." Daray said.

"I don't have enough power to freeze that huge thing. This calls for a watery Adept." Alexis said looking at Lilithan and Zale.

"Don't look at me, I don't have any psynergy to deal with a situation like this." Lilithan said.

"Of course you do, all users of Neptune's power have the power to calm water." Zale said surprised at Lilithan's statement.

"I honestly don't."

"You do, you probably have never had need to call on it before, but you're going to need it now. It is the power of 'Subside', surely you have heard of it before." Zale said.

"I can't say that I have. My parents don't possess any psynergy, they believe I got it from my great-grandparents." Lilithan replied.

"Well, it is easy to master, I myself was thought it many years ago and I am not even a Neptune Adept. Just relax both your body and your mind and aim your power at the water it should cause the waves to subside." Zale said demonstrating for Lilithan causing the wave to decrease in size so that it caused very little damage.

Lilithan stepped carefully over to Zale. She held out her hands over the water, closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Almost instantly she could feel power flowing through her body before releasing itself over the waves.

"That was amazing Lily. You should have seen it, you hands began to glow then the light drove down the waves." Nerrissa said.

"We must continue, we're in constant danger while these waves are knocking off the boat. The rest of you prepare yourselves in case it's a monster causing this." Zale ordered.

They did what he said, some more reluctantly than others. Lilithan and Zale stayed at the ship's edge driving down the waves. Soon the water had calmed down and most of the waves were no higher than normal. But the group was baffled by the darkness that was surrounding them.

"It's way too early to be this dark, it couldn't be any later than midday." Nerrissa said.

"She's right. What could have caused this?" Zale said.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you Daray?" Lilithan asked.

"Nope, at least I don't think so." Daray said trying to remember if he had used any psynergy.

"Whatever did this probably caused the sea to be so rough." Zale said.

"I have heard stories, but I don't know if they're true." Kith began. "They said that when an Adept gets angry, really angry, they lose control of their psynergy and it affects the world around him, that might be what happened here. Daray was mad with Zale and inadvertently he surrounded us with darkness, and Zale was angry so that would explain the sea being rough."

"I've heard of that myself but I never thought it might be true." Daray said.

"How do we fix it?" Nerrissa asked.

"I don't know, maybe if Daray calms down the darkness will disappear." Kith suggested.

"Good luck trying to get him to calm down, that could take ages." Alexis said.

"I'm sure your insults aren't going to help calm me down." Daray said.

"She might have a point though, you remember what the mayor used to say about you." Nerrissa said.

"I know, 'Daray, he's quick to anger slow to calm down, a lot like my Garet.' I've heard that so many times I don't know how I could forget it." Daray said.

"Maybe if you went to sleep or rested it might calm you down." Zale said.

"Maybe. But don't think I've given up, we'll settle this dispute when I wake up." Daray said and walked to his cabin.

Daray slept for a good few hours, but the darkness didn't seem to be disappearing. The darkness surrounding them was making the group feel tired so they retreated to bed.

~~~

Late that night everybody was fast asleep…except for Zale. He crept over to Daray who was sound asleep. He reached into a pocket in his trousers and pulled out a small pouch. He untied the string and pulled out some glittering substance. He sprinkled it over Daray while muttering something under his breath, he did this until the pouch was almost empty. He then left the cabin and walked into Kith and Nerrissa's one. He took out some more of the powder and sprinkled a little on each of them, but this time he said nothing. He then did the same on Alexis and Lilithan before creeping back into his own bed and going asleep.

End of chapter 12.


	14. 13 Ancient Psynergy at Work

**__**

Despite the fact that only two or three people tried to appeal my decision of stopping the story I'm going to the a bit more. I still haven't decided whether I'll continue it or not, so enjoy it while you can. Now let's see what Zale is up to.

A New Sun

Chapter 13: Ancient Psynergy at Work

By Daikar

It was very early, the sun hadn't begun to rise yet. The ocean was the picture of tranquility, the ship was sailing on course, barely swaying with the waves. The adepts were all sleeping peacefully in their cabins, all except Lilithan. She had woken up earlier that night with a strange feeling. She could sense that something strange had happened, but she could barely remember what had happened the previous day, so she couldn't figure out what it was.

__

What secret is this ship holding? She wondered.

She walked over to the edge of the ship. She stared into the sea, hoping it would help her sense more about what was happening aboard the ship. Staring at the sea she couldn't help getting another strange feeling, this one seemed even more powerful than the other one she was getting.

__

What is going on here, the sea shouldn't be this calm, even if I used 'Subside', she thought to herself.

She remained there staring at the sea completely unaware of everything happening around her. The sun was rising and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. A dark figure was travelling from below decks towards her, it continued walking and when it reached her it paused. All of a sudden a black beam of light shone from the heavens onto Lilithan, it surrounded her and she began to surrender to its power and fell to her knees. The figure dragged her with him below decks, he then stopped outside one of the cabins and stomped on the ground twice. Instantly some of the boards fell down and revealed a staircase. The figure descended the staircase with Lilithan in tow, he then threw her into a giant tube of water. He then went back up to the deck and waited for his next victim.

~~~

It wasn't long until the sun was high up in the sky and shining with all its might. The slumbering adepts awoke and went up to the deck for breakfast. They found Zale and Daray already eating and chatting to each other.

"Look at that, Daray and Zale eating together and talking to each other civilly. I never thought I'd see that." Nerrissa said.

"I don't think any of us expected it, it's a bit strange if you ask me." Kith said getting a bit suspicious.

"Not everybody is up to something, Kith. You need to accept that people change their opinions." Nerrissa said and continued over to the breakfast table with Alexis.

__

I still don't think it's right, they were fighting like mad yesterday, at least I think they were, Kith said straining his memory to think back a day but to no avail.

Kith gave up and decided to eat breakfast and try to figure out what was going on afterwards. After breakfast was eaten Nerrissa, Alexis and Zale went into one of the bigger cabins to do some training. Kith and Daray stayed on deck to clean up after breakfast.

"What's up with you and Zale talking like old friends, you've always been at loggerheads with him, you were even arguing with him yesterday." Kith said.

"We settled our differences, that's all. Now let's finish tidying up here and maybe we can do some training with the others." Daray said dismissing what Kith had said.

They continued cleaning without saying anything, until Daray said he had to go ask Nerrissa something. Kith continued without Daray. But suddenly he fell to the ground. He was then dragged below deck, and then he stopped briefly before moving down another set of steps before being thrown into a tube of swords.

~~~

"Nerrissa, have you noticed anything strange about Kith?" Daray said.

"He was wondering about you and Zale being so chatty at breakfast, but other than that…" Nerrissa said.

"Okay, just wondering. I think I'll start training with you guys now, we were almost finished cleaning, Kith can finish it." Daray said.

Nerrissa sparred with Zale while Alexis and Daray sparred. They practiced their fighting moves and their psynergy. Alexis sent a shower of ice shards towards Daray, he destroyed them with his sword and countered with some of his own psynergy. Alexis fell to the floor. Zale knocked Nerrissa out with a blast of ice cold water. Together they dragged the two girls down to the hidden chamber and threw them into two tubes, one filled with ice and the other shining as brightly as the sun. There was one empty tube left.

"What's that one for, master?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

One of the two struck the other down and threw him into the final tube, which was filled with darkness. He then left and went to his cabin to rest until the ship reached Hesperia.

End of chapter 13.

__

I know it was shorter than most of the other chapters, but that's the way I want to leave this chapter. Look out for the next chapter real soon.


	15. 14 A New Continent

**__**

I paid great attention to hnilmik's review and decided she was right and I couldn't leave the story at a cliffhanger, at least not one like that. So I'm continuing this story, I'm not really much of a person to let people down, and to leave things unfinished. As to Firestorm's review mentioning about making Zale evil, I've changed his character around so many times in my head, he's been evil, then good, then evil, then good and most recently evil, who knows what he's going to be in this chapter. Prepare to see what the argument from chapter 12 was about. So now enjoy the long (ish) chapter because I'm going to have to make the story a lot shorter than originally planned, if no one is interested that is.

Disclaimer: Ah hell I'll throw one in for the crack, although if I actually owned Golden Sun you'd be seeing all of this stuff in a game. Anyway, I do not own Golden Sun or any of the characters associated with it, I only own the stuff that sounds new and weird, and of course Daray and his Djinn, the other characters and Djinn belong to their respective creators.

A New Sun

Chapter 14: A New Continent

By NeoBlitz

A single Adept stood in the small room admiring his handiwork. Five Adepts, each with his or her own element (I may change that, since their psynergy isn't elemental), all contained in specially designed containers. He himself had made these psynergy chambers and all he needed was the essence of their individual elements for these chambers to hold Adepts and have the desired effect. Now that his plan had been enacted Zale retired to his cabin.

~~~

A crowd of wise looking figures stood by the seashore. Each had a staff, and long purple hair that was blowing in the breeze. One of them appeared to be totally enraptured by the wind and went into a trance-like state. The breeze became a wind and whipped around the gathering. Then quickly it died down again as the oldest looking man returned to his colleagues.

"It is indeed as we imagined, he is returning to this land." He proclaimed.

"Then we must expel him from the island as we did before." Another said.

"It is not that simple, there are others. Powerful Adepts with skills one would never imagine in one's wildest dreams. We must stop them before they reach us, prepare the defences!" he ordered.

"You mean…surely you must be kidding…the…" someone stuttered, not bearing to imagine how powerful these forces drawing ever closer to the continent could be.

"I am afraid I am not kidding, release the winged forces, the ancient ones, the Pegasi, guardians of this island." He ordered.

~~~

The sea was becoming rough and the waves were bashing against the ship, the deck had a thin layer of water flowing over it. Zale was sleeping in his cabin when a wave shook the ship and sent water flooding into the lower decks of the ship. Zale was woken by the splash of the water on the bed. He jumped out of the bed and rushed to the deck, he climbed up the steps and was nearly knocked over by the fierce winds. He made his way to the wheel to steer the boat around another wave coming towards him.

__

What could be making the sea so rough? He thought to himself.

He looked forward to the horizon. He thought he could see a flock of seagulls flying in his direction.

__

They're too big to be seagulls, what could they be? He asked himself and suddenly something clicked in his head. _The Pegasi! They must have foreseen my arrival, I'll have to make a few alterations to my plan now._

He made his way back to his cabin, he stood in front of the door and stamped his feet on the wood below. The trap door fell through and allowed him entry into the secret room. He climbed down the steps and walked over to a pedestal in the centre of the room, as he reached another wave shook the room and sent him flying against a wall. He went back to the pedestal and murmured some words. As he did the elemental power trapping the Adepts in the chambers seeped away. The Adepts all woke with a start and Zale lowered the tubes so that the Adepts could free themselves of the chambers.

"What happened? Why are we down here?" Lilithan said drowsily.

"The last thing I remember was I was cleaning up after breakfast." Kith said.

"Remember later," a gruff voice said, "right now we must defend ourselves and this ship from the Pegasi."

Everyone turned to face the voice and Zale.

"The what? What are Pegasi?" Daray said.

"The Pegasi are the guardians of Sereath, the town of Jupiter. It is also the quickest route to Jupiter Lighthouse, which is why we are here. It is most likely that your friends will have come here. But it is guarded by the Pegasi, ancient winged horses bestowed with the powers of Jupiter himself." Zale said.

"Why do they have Jupiter's power?" Daray asked.

"Because Jupiter is the one who created the Pegasi to watch over his lighthouse and protect it from evil." Zale said.

"Okay, so now that we understand that, what were those chambers that we were in?" Kith asked.

"Psynergy chambers. They have the ability to strengthen psynergy, which is why you were in there. I knew that it wouldn't be easy to reach Sereath, but I didn't expect them to tell of our arrival so soon. You haven't been strengthened enough to defend yourselves against the warriors of Sereath but you should be able to defeat the Pegasi. I'll have to man the wheel so it will be up to the five of you to fight the Pegasi." Zale explained and ran to the wheel leaving the five friends to decide what to do.

"Should we, I mean they are ancient beasts, would it be right to fight them?" Alexis asked.

"I know what you mean Alexis, but you heard what Zale said, Isaac and the others might be here, we have to get to them." Daray said and the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"May Jupiter forgive us! Let's go!" Alexis said.

On the deck Zale was sending frothing bubbles at some of the Pegasi that had already reached the ship. 

~*~*~

"_Ice Star!_" Alexis said and an enormous block of ice materialised and came crashing down onto the Pegasi, killing one of them.

"_Lure!_" Kith said and he began to glow silver and the Pegasi came toward him.

"That was a bit dumb don't you think, now they're going to keep pestering you." Daray said swinging his sword at another Pegasus while talking to Kith.

"That's kinda the point, then you can stop them without them pestering you. Anyway I can keep them away with my sword." Kith replied and demonstrated by slashing a Pegasus with his sword.

"Good plan! _Hydra!_" Lilithan said.

Five beams of water shot out of the ocean and blasted the Pegasi and knocked three of them to the ground and stunning them.

"Now! While they're on the ground!"

"_Barrage!_" Kith cast the psynergy.

Blades shot out of the 'ground' all around the Pegasi and one by one dug into them, destroying them.

"That's three down and about 8 more to go. Let's see what they think of an _Evil Mist!_" As normal mist appeared and engulfed the Pegasi before vanishing as mysteriously as it appeared. Another Pegasus fell to the power of the Adepts.

The Pegasi gathered together, combining their power into one large blast of lightning, which then split into six smaller bolts and fired at the Adepts. The Adepts quickly shook it off and returned to the fight.

"_Solar Ray!_" A beam of sunlight directed itself at the Pegasi leaving them with nasty sun burns (pun intended). Two more fell leaving five.

"_Black Beam!_" Dark light surrounded three of the Pegasi putting them to sleep. "_Dark Spell!_" The sleeping Pegasi looked like they were having a fit before they exploded in darkness.

The Pegasi shot bolts of lightning at Daray, enraged by the destruction of their comrades. Daray dodged the first but was knocked down below deck by the second.

"_Aquatic Beast!_" Zale shouted before morphing into a serpent and showering the remaining Pegasi with water, shooting them into the water where they soon drowned.

~*~*~

"Thank you for helping." Zale said as he returned to his usual form.

"We only helped because if those beasts had destroyed this ship we would have no way of getting to Lemuria and finding Isaac." Kith said.

"And now that they're gone, you can tell us why you knocked us unconscious and put us in those chambers?" Daray said climbing up from beneath, his memory now returning to him.

"I don't owe you anything, like you just said you only helped because it benefited you to help." Zale said walking away.

In a flash Daray was standing in front of Zale with his sword stuck up against Zale's throat.

"Whether you owe us or not, you had better tell us why you did it!" Daray said and pressed the blade at Zale's neck even harder. "Now speak."

"Okay, okay, just remove your sword from neck." Zale said and Daray lowered his sword but never sheathed it. "Much better, now as I told you earlier, the chambers strengthened your psynergy."

"But why, and why did you have to knock us unconscious?" Nerrissa said.

"I'll answer your second question first as the second takes a little more explaining. If you were conscious when being entered into the chambers the power would have flooded your minds and killed you, but being unconscious it could only seep in." Zale explained. "The reason I had to do it was because of the elders of Sereath. I was once travelling past Sereath when I was attacked by one of their more prominent figures. Naturally I countered his attack and in the end I could hold my own better than he, so I ended up killing him.

"The elders of Sereath discovered this and banned me from their village. I assumed that they would try to stop us from entering the village, but I never thought they would try to stop us from reaching the shore. That's why they sent the Pegasi, they must have sensed our arrival. So I had to arouse you from your chambers earlier than planned."

"That must be the explanation to end all explanations." Lilithan said laughing.

"I understand why you did it, but why couldn't you tell us instead of going about it in secret?" Alexis asked.

"But I did tell you, two days ago in fact. Needless to say you all didn't take it very well," he said and looked at Daray, "so that night I wiped all your minds of it and then cast a spell over Daray so that he could help me."

Hearing this Daray drove his sword back up against Zale's neck.

"Leave him Daray, he may be of some use to us." Kith said. "Now bring us to Sereath."

Zale hurried to the wheel and commenced turning the ship towards Sereath. While he did this, the others discussed what they would do when they reached Sereath.

~~~

The hooded figures were now seated in a great hall celebrating their victory over Zale, unaware of the full story. Suddenly the main doors were thrown open and someone rushed towards the elders. He was wearing full plated armour, and his purple hair was held underneath his helm with only his fringe overhanging his eyes. He wore a shimmering purple cloak, which covered his shield and he had a sword sitting in a scabbard at his side.

"Why do you disturb our celebration? Do you bear news of the Pegasi?" the man seated in the centre of the table asked.

"I do sir. They have failed." The warrior said with a very grim face.

"How can this be? The Pegasi have never failed us before!" the man said flying into a rage.

"It seems those accompanying Zale were more powerful than even you could sense. The Pegasi have all fallen to their power and now they draw ever closer to the town." The warrior said.

"Very well, prepare the army, capture these Adepts as soon as they touch share, and bring them to us." The man said and the warrior exited.

~~~

"We have nearly arrived on the shores of Sereath. Be prepared for a fight." Zale said.

It wasn't long at all, the Adepts could soon see the land of Lemuria, but unfortunately they saw no sign of a boat, meaning Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia hadn't been that way. Minutes later they were landing at the shore. The area seemed eerily calm and quiet.

"I don't like this, it's way too quiet." Zale said. "There should be someone here to greet us, so to speak."

"Nonsense, they probably still think their little pets defeated us." Kith said.

"Kith's probably right. Come on let's get to the town so we can make our way to the lighthouse." Daray said and continued on.

A rustle in the bushes was heard, then suddenly the warriors of Sereath appeared before the Adepts. A strong wind picked up and knocked the Adepts to the ground but they quickly picked themselves up and got ready for a fight.

~*~*~

"We're kind of outnumbered here Daray." Alexis said.

"Well, a true Adept never goes down without a fight. _Evil Mist!_" The whole beach was shrouded in mist leaving.

"_Typhoon!_" The Jupiter Adepts blew the mist away before it could do any damage.

"So that's the way you want to play! _Hydra!_" Lilithan sent nine torrents of water at the warriors of Jupiter.

"Please. _Typhoon!_" The water was blown into puddles.

"Puddles! _Frost!_" Alexis froze the puddles into huge pillars of ice, blocking the attackers off.

"_Spark Plasma!_" Showers of lightning bolts appeared from the sky and slowly beat down the pillars of ice until they were puddles again.

The lightning bolts didn't stop there; they made their way to the Adepts and knocked them all out. The warriors then chained the Adepts together and brought them back to Sereath.

End of chapter 14.


	16. 15 Trial by Psynergy

****

Disclaimer: Am I the only one who thinks these things are incredibly pointless. Anyway I'm going to give you all the benefit of the doubt and assume you know that I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!

A New Sun

Chapter 15: Trial by Psynergy

By NeoBlitz

Daray shifted about uncomfortably in his sleep, he woke with a start and observed his surroundings. He could see his friends and they were all being held against different walls with shackles, much like he was.

"Hey! Somebody let me go! Now!" Daray yelled.

A guard came to the bars and stared at Daray.

"Hey you, let me down right this minute!" Daray ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'd say sorry but I amn't." the guard said and disappeared again.

"Hey get back here and let me down." Daray hollered after him.

"Be quiet and wait for your trial." The guard shouted back.

"If you don't let me down I'm just going to keep shouting until you do." Daray said.

The guard came back and stared at Daray as if to say 'I'd like to see you try'. Daray figured this out and began to scream at the top of his lungs for someone to let him down. The guard opened the cell door and walked over to Daray.

"I'm glad to see you can tell when you're beat, now let me...mmph!" Daray said but couldn't finish because the guard shoved a rag in his mouth.

"Maybe that will shut you up." The guard said and left again.

Daray spat the rag out and was about to start shouting at the guard again but decided against it.

~~~

Hours later Kith began to stir. For Daray this was a godsend as he was so bored with no one to talk to. Kith tried to move his arms but realised they had been chained to the wall. He looked around but all the others were still unconscious, then he noticed Daray.

"What's going on here?" Kith asked.

"It looks like we're being held by those Adepts that attacked us when we landed on the beach. Try not to make too much noise, there's a guard nearby and he shoved that rag into my mouth when I wouldn't stop shouting." Daray said and tried to nod his head at the rag but realised his head was being held against the wall with another shackle.

"I can't see it, but I'm going to trust that it's there. Can you get that guard back here?" Kith asked Daray.

"Why? Do you have a plan?" Daray asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Just get him here and tell him you think there is something wrong with me." Kith said.

"Hey, guard get back in here now! Quickly!" Daray yelled.

The guard came rushing back to the cell wondering why Daray was shouting again. He saw the rag on the ground and the smug look on Daray's face and walked over to him.

"What do you want now?" he barked.

"Look over there." Daray said trying to nod towards Kith. "I don't think he's feeling too right, he keeps shaking and shivering and going all stiff."

The guard looked at Kith and decided to get a closer look. He stared at Kith's shaking head and wondered what could be wrong with him. As he pondered this Kith began to open his eyes, the guard noticed this.

"Hello sunshine!" Kith said and brought his knee up between the guards legs as hard as he could.

The guard slumped over and Kith brought his foot up under his chin making the guard throw his head back. Kith then proceeded to pounding the guard's stomach with kick after kick until he was brought against Daray, who then kicked the guard and sent him flying towards Kith again. Kith stuck his foot out and the guard bashed into it and fell to the floor. As this happened Kith unhooked the keys from the guard's belt and brought his foot up to his shackles. Very awkwardly he turned the key in the lock and freed his right arm, he then released his neck and other arm from their chains.

"That was one hell of a plan but you could have told me you would kick him over to me, good thing I'm good at improvising." Daray said. "Now get over here and get me out of these things."

Kith hurried to Daray and undid his restraints. Daray rubbed his wrists and neck before dragging the guard out of the cell and slumped him on the table as if he was sleeping with his hands bound together with some psynergetic power.

"Should we release the others?" Kith asked swinging the keys around.

"Not just yet, I've got my own plan." Daray said.

"And your plan involves keeping your friends chained up in a dungeon?" Kith asked giving Daray a look (you know that look someone gives you as if you were crazy, I get it all the time).

"As a matter of fact. I'm going to get a look around this place, but if someone comes down here and finds all of us missing they might figure it out. They mightn't remember if there were four or five of us, so one person sneaking away could be missed." Daray explained.

"What are you trying to find?" Kith asked.

"A way out of here? A weakness in the building? Or even Zale, anything that might help us all escape undetected. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to chain you to the wall again." Daray said sheepishly.

"Fine, but don't leave me here too long." Kith said and went back to the wall.

Daray put the shackles on Kith's neck and wrists and put the keys in his pocket.

"Try not to arouse any suspicion by looking where I used to be or anything like that. _Cloak!_" Daray said and disappeared.

Daray shut the cell door as he left and proceeded to explore the dungeons. He found there were a number of different passageways, all leading to two or more cells. He inspected every cell but could find no trace of Zale. He turned around a corner and saw two guards coming towards him, they seemed to be looking directly at him but he shrugged it off and pressed against the wall to let them pass. He then went down a passageway almost directly across from the one he had left. At the end of the passage were three cells joined together but they were all empty. He then made his way to what he assumed was the exit. He could see some rays of light, but he decided he'd have to take the risk if he wanted to find a way of escape. He stepped into the light and he could feel the psynergy fading away until he was visible again. It was only now he realised his sword had been taken from him.

"Damn it! I can't fight without my sword, and I don't have much psynergy left." Daray said stopping to decide what to do. "Wait I still have that ring Lily gave me."

Daray held the Adept Ring in the air and it glowed before sending more psynergy into him. Energised he continued on his way. The path brought him outdoors, he breathed in the fresh air after being stuck in the dungeons. All around him he could see statues of Jupiter or Djinn. Ahead of him he could see a temple with a sign in front. The sign read: Attention! Trial to be held today at midday. Daray looked up to the sky checking the position of the sun, it indicated that it was almost that time now. He looked around and soon found a shimmering purple cloak. He put it on him hoping it would help him blend in.

As he entered the temple/courthouse the path split in three directions. To his left and right were more paths that led to the stands where people were waiting for the trial to begin. Straight ahead of him was an open area with a long table at the back, he assumed this was where the trial would be conducted. He hurried up the steps and made his way to the very edge of the beautifully tiled court area. Suddenly everyone went quiet. Daray looked around fearing he had been caught out. The main doors had been pushed open and the two guards from before were leading the Adepts in. Nerrissa looked at the crowd as she was brought before the table, which now had ten of the hooded figure seated behind it. As she looked around she caught a glimpse of Daray's hair and was about to say something but Daray brought his finger to his lips and she stopped.

"You have been brought here to have your punishment for being in league with one of this town's greatest enemies and for the crime of trying to break through the town to Jupiter Lighthouse." One said.

"How do you know we were going to do that?" Nerrissa asked not thinking.

"They read our minds." Lilithan said knowingly.

"Very good, I see you also possess the power of 'Mind Read'. It is a shame for the power to be waster on one such as yourself, but it is not our place to question Jupiter's judgement." Another said.

"Where is the fifth member of your party?" another asked.

"Who do you mean, Zale? I thought your guards put him somewhere." Kith said.

"You know very well who I speak of. The one that escaped your cell." He repeated.

"He is here!" a female elder spoke up coming out of a trance. "He is among us at this very moment."

Everyone turned around trying to find this escaped prisoner. Daray started pushing through the crowd. When suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"_Do not try and run, I have discovered you now, I can do it again._" The voice said.

"Seize him before he escapes!" The most important elder shouted.

Daray seeing no point of trying to escape the way he came in ran back to wear he was watching from and hopped over the barrier. As he did he tore off the cloak and his comrades recognised him immediately. He started to glow black ready to some damage with psynergy.

"Brace yourselves guys! _Black Blast!"_

An explosion of dark power erupted from the floor hitting all the advancing guards knocking them away. He started to glow again.

"Here it comes again! _Black Blast!"_

Another explosion this time blowing up the table with the elders. The elders were thrown against the wall, although some used their psynergy to keep them away from the walls. Once again Daray began to glow.

"_Summon weapons!"_

Daray's sword and the others various weapons appeared by Daray. He picked up his sword and walked to his friends. He sliced through the chains binding Kith's hands together. Kith grabbed his sword and proceeded to help Daray with the girls. Soon they all had their weapons and were ready for a fight.

"Lily, try and find out where they keeping Zale!" Kith yelled above the sound of civilians screaming while they vacated the temple. The battle was about to start!

~*~*~

The elders had all recovered and ready to fight, or at least the younger ones (I know they're elders but just roll with it).

"_Tempest!"_ One began to add a little wind to the scene.

"In your dreams! _Blade Flare!"_ Kith began to glow and a giant sword of energy appeared and aimed at the elder who had to stop casting the psynergy to avoid it.

"I've found out where Zale is! He's in a secret room right above us, but the only way up there is to let the wind blow you up to it." Lilithan burst out.

"Can you give me an exact location?" Daray asked.

"Directly above that statue of a Jupiter Djinn!" Lilithan said pointing at a statue of the cute creature.

"I'm on it!" Daray said and he ran towards the statue. "_Float!"_

Daray began to slowly hover into the air. He then got faster and got closer and closer to the roof. Below him some Jupiter Adepts were huddling together ready to blow him out of the sky. Before he touched the roof he began to radiate even more darkness.

"_Black Blast!"_

Daray waved his hand at the group of elders and a blast shook them and they went flying to every corner of the room. He then waved his hand at the roof and a huge hole was made directly above him. He rose up into it and then floated to the side where he set his feet down again.

He quickly glanced around the room and caught sight of Zale huddled in a corner. But he didn't quite look himself; he looked as though all his psynergy had been drained out of him, which was actually what was happening to him. Daray got his sword and cut Zale loose of his binds. He went back to the hole he had created and jumped to the floor below.

"He's not in the best of conditions, but it's Zale." Daray said. "Kith could you heal him?"

"No, you know I don't like to use my healing psynergy." Kith said and continued to fight with some warriors.

"I've got a Vial that will heal him up pretty good, and I've got a Psy Crystal." Lilithan said and tended to Zale while Daray returned to the fight.

"_Ice Horn!"_ Alexis sent a shower of ice crystals down on a group of warriors.

It wasn't long before the temple was littered with exhausted warriors who had used all their psynergy, who were unconscious or were too weak to fight. All that remained in the way were the elders who were putting up more of a fight. Zale had been recovered and was ready for a fight.

"_Deluge!"_ A mass of bubbles came down on the elders. A few of them countered with Spark Plasma but Zale was ready for it and sent a Froth Sphere to counter it. The two psynergy spells crashed into each other leaving nothing after a shower of psynergy too cool to describe (like a fireworks display).

"_Black Beam!"_

A beam of darkness shone on the elders and when it stopped they had all fallen asleep.

~*~*~

"Way to go team! We should try and use their path to get to Jupiter Lighthouse before they wake up." Daray said.

"Then I wish you all well, I'm going to leave you here. I've got some important things to deal with on this continent, perhaps we shall meet again. I wish you all luck on your quest, so for now goodbye!" Zale said, before casting Pure Wish and leaving the Adepts alone.

End of chapter 15.

__

End of story, at least for a while. I don't want to attempt anything about Jupiter Lighthouse until I have GS2 and can describe it the best I can. I may put a short chapter in between this and Jupiter Lighthouse, but I haven't decided on it yet. I'll be doing my other stories between June 12 and September 20, which is when I'll be getting the game. So enjoy the suspense and enjoy the summer.


	17. 16 Road to Jupiter

**__**

So so sooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I've had trouble getting motivated. Then I was real busy with other things so I just haven't had the time. I have to admit I seriously thought about quitting all together but I like writing too much to just stop. So here's the long overdue chapter 16. If it's a bit short it's only cos its just a filler chapter until I can get back into the swing of things.

Disclaimer: Once again I have need to tell you that I DON'T own Golden Sun.

A New Sun

Chapter 16: Road to Jupiter

By NeoBlitz

****

It had been a few hours since the adepts had a showdown with the elders of Sereath. They had left Zale to go his own way and they headed towards Jupiter Lighthouse where they would meet Isaac and co.

The road they chose is filled with pitfalls and traps, obviously placed to stop people from reaching the lighthouse. Off in the distance they could see the lighthouse in all its glory. They eagerly anticipated meeting their old friends and hearing about their journey so far. But they never forgot their own part in this quest. It wouldn't be long until they would share the information they had been sent to deliver.

Now the adepts were walking up the road in almost silence. The road had been devoid of fiends for the most part. There had been one or two stray Pegasi and some lesser fiends but they were dispatched with relative ease.

"Ugh! I hate this road, it's way too quiet. Please can we talk about anything!"

There a few laughs at this. Daray had been saying almost the exact same thing the whole way up the road. Truth was not even Daray could manage to hold a conversation when they were so close to fulfilling their goal.

"And what will we talk about?" Kith asked.

"Anything! How about how we're going to make it to the top of the lighthouse. I doubt it will be easy to climb after the difficulty we've had on this road." Daray blurted out.

Daray ran ahead of the group a little and started to walk backwards while waiting for the conversation to pick up.

"He does have a point. Making our way to the top of the lighthouse will be no easy feat, especially since we don't have any Jupiter psynergy to solve the puzzles with." Lilithan said.

"I always just assumed we'd find Isaac and Garet before we entered the lighthouse and from there we'd all go together. Didn't you?" Nerrissa said.

There was a brief silence as everyone thought about this. They hadn't really put much thought into what they would do if they didn't make it to the lighthouse at the same time as Isaac and co. As they looked ahead they noticed they were much closer to the lighthouse than they had realised.

"See so we do need to talk about this. We're not just going to have every puzzle solve itself before us." Daray said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until suddenly there was a loud crashing sound. When they looked around they discovered a huge pit in front of them on the road. When they got closer to it they could make out the image of Daray at the bottom lying on his back.

"Daray are you alright down there?" Lilithan shouted down the hole.

"Yeah." came Daray's muffled reply. "But I can't see a thing down here. I could do with some light."

"That's my cue." Nerrissa said.

She began to radiate a warm golden light as she began to use her psynergy. The sun seemed to shine a beam directly on her as the glow began to get more intense.

"_Illuminate!_"

Suddenly there was a flash of light down in the hole and the whole pit was lit up. Daray got to his feet now that he could see and he looked around at his surroundings in awe.

"Hey guys you should see this place." he said.

"Why? It's just a pit that someone dug to trap people." Alexis said sceptically.

"It's more than that. There's a passageway along here, but there's some sort of marking on the wall preventing you from getting through. Maybe we could solve it together. Jump down here."

They all exchanged glances before finally jumping one by one into the pit with Daray. When they were all down Daray pointed at the wall. On it there was a tablet with some obscure language written on it.

"I know that! It's an old tongue of Jupiter, my grandparents thought it to me when I was younger. It says '_Look with the eyes of truth upon this slab and change the world_''. I think it means to use 'Reveal' the Jupiter and Neptune psynergy." Lilithan explained.

"So use it then." Daray said letting his impatience get the better of him.

Lilithan fell silent and began to radiate a dark blue colour as she tried to use the psynergy.

"_Reveal!_"

There was a brief flash and when it cleared the slab was gone and in its place a lever. The adepts exchanged glances before Kith pulled down on the lever. For a second nothing happened, then there was a rumble as the door opened up. Behind it was a passageway lit up with purple torches that stretched for quite a way.

"So should we go down this way?" Nerrissa asked.

"It could be another way into the lighthouse, it does kind of head that way." Alexis pointed out.

"I think you're right. I say we go this way." Daray said.

There were no objections so the five adepts walked down the passageway. There were no traps here, the adepts assumed it was because this path was most likely made for Jupiter adepts to go to the lighthouse. The closer they got to the lighthouse the closer the torches were to each other. After a while of walking they came upon a door.

"This must be it, the way into the lighthouse." Lilithan said.

"What's that in the corner? That purple shining thing." Daray pointed into a corner.

Lilithan approached it and picked it up. As soon as she touched it a gust of wind picked up around her. It then died down again leaving Lilithan feeling stronger than before.

"I think that it just gave me some new psynergy. I can feel Jupiter's power flowing through my veins." Lilithan said.

"Great, maybe that new power can help us navigate the lighthouse and reach the top." Nerrissa said.

End of chapter 16.

__

Okay that's it. New chapter to come soon, or at least sooner than this one came after the last one. I've kind of got a feel for this story again so it should be easier for me to pick it up again. Please review so I know my hard work was worth it.


End file.
